Star Crossed
by ambz266
Summary: Bella had an abusive end to her marriage. Edward was forced to realize his marriage was over before it started. They both go back to Forks, to expecting to never fall in love ever again. They didnt know they were Star Crossed Lovers. AH/AU Canon Couples.
1. The Divorcees

**The Divorcee**

BPOV:

After 5 years of marriage it was over. 5 years and one sweet little boy later, my marriage had dissolved. I changed my last name back to Swan, completely ready to erase any traces of him.

I had married Mike Newton about a year into college, we both attended to University of Seattle. I guess you could say we fell in love with each other while we were there.

But martial bliss only lasts so long. We had both finished college by the time he finally got the balls to ask me to marry him. And we wed in a little ceremony a few months later. And then a few months after that my little bundle of joy came along. Jacob Ryan Newton. After we fought about it for months I came up with the name, paying homage to my deceased best friend Jacob Black.

I guess the martial bliss ended when I found out I was pregnant. It was an accident. Honestly, I didn't want to be a mom. Atleast not then. And Mike certainly didn't want to be dad, he made that quite clear on our honeymoon. Which was to Disney Land. In California. Normal people go far away from home, but not Mike Newton.

Little Jake was born in September, the day after my birthday. He was quite the birthday present. My maternal instincts kicked in and I was instantly in love with the little boy.

Mike's paternal instincts never kicked in. I spent most of the time with the baby, doing whatever was needed to be done. I think Mike probably changed 10 diapers in Jake's entire life.

I made sure as soon as Jake was born to get back on the pill, I wasn't going to subject another child to living with Mike. It was quite obvious Mike didn't want Jake. Or me for that matter.

We suffered together for 4 long years after Jake was born. Until that fateful night. The night before Jake's birthday. My birthday. I told Mike I wanted a divorce and that I planned on moving out the day after Jake's 4th birthday.

And well, Mike didn't take it so well. A fight ensued, and I packed myself and Jake up and left that night already. And I left with a black eye and broken wrist. In the 7ish years we had been together Mike never hit me once, or talked down to me. Until that night. He lost it when I said I was leaving and moving back to Forks.

So I bundled Jake up in the middle of the night, took everything I could carry in my good hand and never looked back. I drove straight to my dad's house. And needless to say, the Chief was not happy when he only daughter pulled up to the house with a black eye telling him that she left her husband.

It was beginning of the end. Mike called repeatedly and apologized or hitting me, begging for me to come home. But it was over, I knew it. There was no going back.

And now here I am, almost a year to date since I left. I went and signed the divorce papers in Seattle that morning. And Mike signed over any and all rights he had to Jake. It just proved to me once more that Mike never wanted to be a dad.

Mike's attorney looked at me in the office and began to talk. "So Ms. Newton, you stated on the divorce paper your differences were irreconcilable. Do you still believe that?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. There is no getting back together with him." I replied bitterly.

The look on Mike's face was worth the entire trip. I was still bitter with him for hitting me. While my son was in the same house. And that he gave up Jake like he was a bad habit.

It hurt. Watching the man I fell in love with sign the papers to dissolve out marriage completely. And giving up all rights to his only son.

My attorney was the one to talk this time. "Michael you know that by signing this paper you are giving up all of your rights to Jacob Ryan Newton. You will no longer be allowed to see him, speak to him, and if Bella decides to change his last name to something else like her maiden name you are not allowed to object. You understand all of this?" he asked.

Mike nodded his head in agreement. "I understand. I didn't want Jake anyways. And Jake was stupid name. All because that one Indian guy died a couple years ago." he mumbled as he signed.

My hand immediately clenched into fists. I couldn't believe he was so insensitive. Not only did he insult my son, but insulted my best friend. "I cant believe you Mike. When did you turn into such an asshole?" I asked.

"When you decided to get pregnant with a kid I never wanted."

"I cant help that I didn't know antibiotics affect the way birth control works! How was I supposed to know?"

"Isn't that what they have abortion clinics for Isabella?" he asked, taunting me.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to hit women? How is that probation going for you Mike?" I countered.

Our attorneys stepped in, stopping our banter before it turned into anything worse. I signed off on all the proper papers.

My name went back to Isabella Swan. I changed Jake's name to Swan. I was ready to remove any and all traces of Michael Newton from my life. I never wanted to see him again if I had too.

"I hope to be seeing you around sometime soon Bella." Mike challenged.

"That's what I have a restraining order for Mike. Come within 100 yards of me and you know the Chief will throw your ass in jail all over again." I said, flipping him the bird as I walked out to my car.

When I got into my car I lost it. I cried my eyes out. How could someone be okay with beating their wife of 5 years and then be willing to lose all rights to the child he created in one day? I just didn't get it. I had no problem with my wanting to get rid of me, but how Mike could want no contact to the beautiful son he helped make was beyond me.

I pulled the picture I had of little Jake from my wallet, seeing his adorable little almost 5 year old face immediately gave me my reason to live again. That boy was the reason I was going to keep going on. No matter how bad things got, that little boy needed me. My tears dried almost instantly, I knew I had to go pick him up from Sue's house by nightfall. The kid started soccer in the morning, and he was beyond excited. He reminded me like 8 times before I left for Seattle.

I began the 3 and a half hour drive home, the weight of the world off of my shoulders now that I was officially divorced. And I had incentive to get home, I could cry myself to sleep all I wanted when Jake went to bed. I just knew I had to be awake and functioning in time for soccer. And a soccer game gave me time to think about how I felt about being alone forever. No one would want me, I wouldn't fall in love or get married again in my lifetime.

* * *

EPOV:

Once I finished high school I headed back home to Chicago, where I had originally grown up before moving to Forks. I went to school to be a pediatrician, just like I had planned on. I fell in love with an old family friend that lived in Chicago.

Her name is Tanya Denali. I had the biggest crush on her when we were kids. And then I moved to Forks and forgot about her until we met at a bar one night.

But to say my relationship with Tanya was unconventional was an understatement. We did things in the completely wrong way. We fell in love way to fast for it to last.

And about 6 months into our relationship Tanya came to me and told me she was pregnant with my child. My child. I had always wanted kids growing up, but I had figured I would wait until I was done with school. And be married. You know, the traditional way of doing things.

But 9 months later I had a little bouncing baby girl that we named Emmalie Esme Cullen. We knew we weren't ready to be parents, this was all happening way to fast. And I wanted to marry Tanya. But not for the right reasons.

I wanted to marry her because we had a child together, and I believed that to have children you had to be married and in love. We were the farthest thing from being ready to get married. And even farther from being parents.

But life doesn't seem to always work out the way its supposed to, and here we were unwed parents with a baby we didn't know how to take care of.

When Emmalie was 3 months old I decided Tanya and I had to get married, that way Tanya could share my last name with her daughter. I didn't really give her much of an option to marry me, I could be pretty convincing when I wanted to be.

So we tied the knot, at the courthouse with a justice of the peace. Tanya wasn't exactly ready to shout from the roof tops that she married me. She didn't want this life. She didn't want to be tied down with a husband and baby at the age of 21.

And she was very vocal about it, we spent night after night arguing about how life was supposed to be. How we wanted it to be.

Emmalie was 6 months old when Tanya came to me asking for a seperation. And I welcoming gave in. We weren't getting along at all, we were constantly fighting with each other. I worked a lot, and she hated it because she didn't want to take care of Emmalie by herself. I thought she should be more involved with raising Emmalie, she didn't agree. Mostly because she didn't want a child of her own right now.

She wanted to be the typical 21 year old, going out and partying on the weekends. But you can't do that with a baby around, she needed to be at home taking care of the baby we made instead of partying.

I on the other hand would have much rather spent time with Emmalie when I wasn't working, and I did. Whenever I didn't have to work I was playing with her, taking her out places. I was being the father I wanted to be. Tanya didn't work, so she got to spend all day long with her. I didn't. I missed a lot.

I couldn't take the constant arguing anymore so I told her it was okay to be separated. And before I could ask about who was keeping Emmalie, she decided I was going to be the one who kept her. And that she would call if she wanted to see the baby.

Tanya moved out the next day, I took a few days off of work to wrap my head around things and spend time with my daughter. I think that's when I realized that things were really over with Tanya, that there was no going back.

In the first week Tanya left, she never called to see Emmalie once. And it bothered me and that a mother could not care about the baby they helped create and nutured. 2 weeks went by, no phone call wanting to see the baby.

3 weeks.

A month.

A month and a half.

That's when I decided to pick up the phone. And she had been in the middle of having sex with a random man.

And that's when I decided that we were getting a divorce. And she had the balls to protest! To tell me she still loved me but couldn't take being a mom. She told me we should give Emmalie up for adoption so we could get back together.

I was stunned into silence.

Once I got my bearings back I was ready to reply. "No Tanya. After you said those words it solidified the fact that were over. We're getting divorced. And I don't ever want to see you again. And I don't ever want you to see Emmalie again. You'll be getting divorce papers in the mail as soon as I see the lawyer." I said, hanging up just as she was getting ready to object.

I saw the lawyer the next day, drawing up divorce papers and papers for Tanya to give up the rights to Emmalie. I made the plans to move back to Forks. In with my parents again, I needed help taking care of the baby as a single dad if I ever wanted to continue in the pediatrics department at the Forks hospital.

The fateful day came, we were signing the divorce papers the same day I was getting ready to leave to move back to Forks. And I had nothing to say to Tanya. When my lawyer started to ask Tanya if our differences could be reconciled I rolled my eyes.

"Well I seem to think our differences could be fixed if we gave up that stupid baby for adoption." she replied.

My ears flamed bright red, I couldn't believe how she talked about our baby girl. "And that is the biggest reason Im divorcing you! You seem to think our problems are because of the baby! Our problems have nothing to do with her! Its all because you're a dumb bitch who cant think of anything else but yourself!" I exploded loudly.

The lawyers interjected quickly, going over what else was in the papers. "Tanya, Edward has drawn up papers for you to relinquish your rights to Emmalie Cullen. Are you prepared to do that?" my lawyer asked.

Tanya nodded quickly. "Yes please. I didn't want her in the first place. I should have aborted her while I had the option. If I did that we wouldn't be in this problem. So hand those papers over!" she cheered.

"I cant believe that you think we would be okay if Emmalie hadn't been born. We wouldn't be together either way!" I steamed as I signed the divorce papers and then the other papers.

Once the meeting was over I headed straight to the babysitter to collect Emmalie, and then we were catching a flight right to Port Angeles. My parents were going to pick us up at the airport.

And that was the beginning of a new life. I had a lot of time to think while we flew. And I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life, just me and little Emmalie until she grew up and decided to get married. I felt like I would never find another person that would love me, find another person to get married to. I was skeptical, torn, broken, shattered, no one would want to deal with my baggage.


	2. Back Where We Belong

**Back Where We Belong**

_A/N: So, I hope you guys are liking this story. Keep up the reviews please, they keep me going. If I dont get reviews I just stop updating. So if you want more pleaseee Read and Review! Give me your input, you might see it used somewhere in the story. I like to hear from you guys so keep it up! You guys are the best, thanks for reading! _**  
**

EPOV:

My first night home in Forks was long. And emotional. And it really couldn't have gotten any worse.

As much as I love my family, I was absolutely sick of them by now. If they weren't fawning over the baby they were fawning over me. Grilling me with questions about Tanya and my life in Chicago. I was getting sick of answering questions about Tanya.

Emmett and Rosalie's son Adam was practically in love with Emmalie, he wouldn't put her down. And at that sight it almost made me wish I could have more kids in the future. But I wasn't risking being in a relationship to have anymore kids, so Emmalie was it for me.

Somehow Emmett roped me into going to Adam's first soccer game tomorrow. I hadn't started to work yet, I had another 3 weeks at home before I had to go back to the hospital. He said I had no excuse to watch my nephew become a soccer star at age 5.

Once the family got over Emmalie and me I retired to my room. Emmalie was sound asleep, whereas I couldn't sleep. All I did was like awake all night long and stare at the ceiling.

I didn't know how I was going to do this. Being a single parent was hard so as it is. And then being a single parent on top of being one of the top pediatricians in the Chicago area made it even harder.

I think it was like 4 in the morning when my eyes finally closed themselves. Which meant I was going to get 3 and a half hours sleep.

The next morning Emmalie woke up at 7:30. She was like clockwork. Woke up every morning at the same time and fell asleep at the same time every night. I sat down at the kitchen table and started to feed her a bottle, I could feel someone's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Whoever is there can come in and talk to me, I wont bite." I called over my shoulder. It was my mother, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Edward. I always wanted you to get married and have a grandchild. As happy I am to have a little granddaughter is as sad I am that your doing this alone." she gushed, wiping away her tears.

"Mom. Its my fault that I hadn't been careful with Tanya. I wouldn't trade Emmalie for the world. But I would erase my relationship with Tanya. If we hadn't had Emmalie I would have never married her. And now divorced her."

"I know Edward. It just kills me to see how much pain your in. I can see it in your eyes. Your attempting to be happy for us, but I can see the pain and anguish beyond your eyes. And that's what upsets me."

"It'll be better once I get back to work and can take my mind off everything. And I just got in last night. This whole divorce thing is fresh in my mind. I literally signed the papers yesterday morning before I got on the plane to come here. Its an open wound. Give me time Mom. Ill get better."

"I do hope so darling. I miss that shining happiness that I saw in your eyes every time I looked at you. I miss that boy."

"I don't know if Ill ever go back to that happy mom. Im scarred. Im damaged goods."

"Finish up with Emmalie. Were leaving in an hour for Adam's game. We can talk about this another time. I love you darling."

"Ok Mom. I love you too." I said as she walked out of the room.

I carried Emmalie back up to our room and got her and myself ready for the day. I swung the diaper bag over my shoulder and headed for my Volvo. We drove straight to the soccer field where I took my rightful place sitting between my mother and Alice.

I would have rather sat next to Jasper since Alice decided I was going to get the Spanish Inquisition.

"So. Tell me about Tanya, is she as much of a bitch as you make her out to be?" my sister asked while holding my daughter.

"Yeah. Who gives up all the rights to their child without thinking twice? Or tell the father of your child that the baby should have been aborted. Or is having sex with another man when your husband calls to tell you he wants a divorce? I think that means she's a bitch Alice."

"You know, I can fly to Chicago and have Emmett kick her ass…."

"That will not be happening Mary Alice." Esme said over my shoulder, scolding my sister.

I had to laugh, the idea had struck up a chord in my own head quite a few times. "Yeah what Mom said squirt." I teased.

"Did you love her?" Alice asked.

I pondered the question, milling over my answer. "I think I thought I loved her because she was the mother of my baby girl. But when you take Emmalie out of the equation, no I probably didn't love her."

"You made quite the beautiful baby."

"Thanks. I guess. But I cant take all the credit, Tanya did have a little bit to do with it." I said. That was when my eyes caught Isabella Swan walking across the field. My high school crush. Holding the hand of a little boy Adam's age.

* * *

BPOV:

Just as I had predicted, Jacob woke me up much earlier than he needed to be. To say he was excited about his soccer game was an understatement. He got me up at 6:30 in the morning. We didn't even have to leave until 8:30!

So I made him homemade waffles to pass the time, it kind of calmed him down. But my son was a ball full of energy that morning.

"Mom. Are you going to pay attention while I play?" he asked me.

"Well of course Im going to Jacob Ryan! Did you think I wasn't?"

"I just don't want you to get bored that's all. And I don't want you to miss anything Mom!"

"You need to stop thinking about how Im going to feel Jake. I will be watching your every move and I promise you I wont ever be bored. If your out there a soccer game couldn't be boring."

"Your such a sap Mom." He learned that one from Charlie.

"Grandpa and Grandma are going to be there. Grandpa even took the entire day off from the police department for you. So you better make sure you thank them after the game."

"Yeah yeah Mom. I know. I cant help Grandpa loves me too much to take a day off work." Jeez, my son was getting quite the big head. Atleast he knew he was loved. That's all that matters.

"You know I love you. And your Grandma and your Grandpa. You wouldn't be so spoiled if we didn't. Now go on upstairs and get ready for you bath. Ill meet you in the bathroom."

"Im only going to get dirty at the game Mom! Do I really have to take a bath."

"Yes you do. And you'll be taking one when we get back from the game before bed too!"

All I heard was him moan and groan as he climbed each step with extra flourish. My son was a hoot and a half. He made life worth living. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be functioning after my break up with Mike.

And he never asked about his dad, I knew he remembered him. He was 4 when we left, he had to have remembered him atleast a little bit.

It was days like this that I hated Jake not having a dad. He had no one to practice shooting with in the back yard, I was only good for certain things. Way to clumsy to play a good game of soccer with him he told me. And Charlie was too old.

I pulled myself out of my misery and climbed the steps to the bathroom before he overflowed the tub and I have yet another mess to clean up. "Mom hurry up! I only have an hour and a half until we have to leave!" he yelled to me.

All I could do was roll my eyes and smile. He was too cute.

The rest of the morning passed with no problem, we climbed in my car and headed off to the soccer field. He introduced me to his coaches, and I kissed him goodbye and wished him luck as I made my way over to the bleachers that were already crowded with other peoples family.

I was walking with my head down and ran straight into someone. Someone huge and muscular.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I gushed as I looked up.

I ran dead on into Emmett Cullen. One of the guys that graduated before me. Edward Cullen's older brother. The same Edward Cullen I had a huge crush on in high school.

"Its okay. You should probably watch your feet anyway. Isabella Swan right? I remember you being rather clumsy in school."

I blushed a bright shade of red, I was still clumsy. "Yeah that's me. Emmett Cullen right?" Then I noticed the little boy that was holding tightly onto his dads hand. "And is this your son?"

"Yup. This is Adam Cullen. Rosalie Hale and I got married and produced the best new soccer star."

"Well Adam. If you go out on the field my son is out there. His name is Jacob. And Im sure he would like to play with you."

Adam looked to his dad for approval before taking off running in the direction of my son.

"What did you go and marry that Jacob Black from La Push?" Emmett asked.

"No. Unfortunately the older Jake died right after we graduated in a car accident. He got beat to death when he was in Port Angeles for the night."

"Oh. Jeez. Im so sorry. Is your son's dad here?"

I immediately got uncomfortable. Whenever someone brought up Jake's dad my wrist started to throb, and I swear the eye that had been black and blue burned.

"No. Again, unfortunately. Mike Newton has nothing to do with his son. We recently got divorced."

"Oh. Wow. Im sorry again. Well if little Jake ever needs someone to play with, just give me or Rosie a ring. Im sure Adam would love a playmate his age. The only kid the rest of the family has is Edward. And his daughter is only like 6 months old or someone. Adam is always asking if he can play soccer with Edward's daughter. And obviously that's not possible. So, let me know if Jake ever wants to play with Adam." he said before walking off.

I couldn't even say goodbye, I was stunned into silence. Edward had a little girl. So he had gotten married too. My blush returned as I thought about how much I had liked him in high school.

Instead of sitting with everyone else I sat on the grass alone, I didn't feel like being around people. Everyone always looked at me funny since Jake didn't have a dad around here. Everyone knew he was Mike Newton's kid. Because we lived in such a small town, it had leaked somewhere along the line.

What I wouldn't give for this game to be over and I didn't have to be around anyone anymore. Except for when I stole glances over at Edward Cullen, who looked as beautiful as ever.


	3. Paging Dr Cullen

**Paging Dr. Cullen**

_A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews I got. You guys are getting two updates in one day so I'm expecting a lot of reviews this time! RL is going to be pretty crazy soon, so I figured you guys deserved two updates in a day since I'm not totally sure how often I'm going to be able to update for you. And like I said, the more reviews I get the more I will want to update! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and Stephanie Meyer owns all these characters. I do wish I was married to Rob Pattinson though. _

BPOV:

I watched the soccer game by myself. After everything that happened with Mike and the fact that everyone was constantly whispering about it I decided solitude was the best way to watch the game.

But I was guilty of sneaking glances at Edward Cullen in between plays. I don't think he noticed. Or atleast I hoped he didn't notice.

When the game was over I collected my little soccer star. Him and Adam, Emmett Cullen's son, were the only two who scored goals. Needless to say Jake's head was as big as a soccer ball. And boy did he talk about that goal all the way home.

Jake talked so fast and so loudly as I drove back to our little apartment down near the police station. I was barely attentive to what he was saying, I was just thinking about that night when I left Mike. It had weighed a lot on my mind lately. Especially with Jake starting a sport that he should have a dad around for. A clumsy mom was only good for so much.

"So mom did you see it? Where you paying attention to how hard I kicked the ball? Wasn't it awesome! I wish Grandpa Charlie would have been able to get off work in time to see it. Atleast Grandma Sue saw it!" my son chattered.

"Yes Jake I saw it. I was paying attention you know. You're my baby boy, I watch everything you do." I laughed.

"I met Adam Cullen. He's my new best friend. I want to get together and play with him one of these days mom. Please please please?"

"Jacob Ryan Swan, you know better than to beg."

"But Mom…I really want to play with him at his house. He has a jungle gym and all this cool stuff. He was telling me all about it before the game!"

"I will see what I can do. Adam's dad gave me his moms number to call to set up a play date. If you stop begging maybe I will call him when we get home."

"Oh mom you're the best! I love you mom!"

"Yeah yeah. Remember that in a couple years, and I love you too kiddo."

I was rewarded with silence the rest of the way home. Jake knew how to get his way, and he knew he had me wrapped around his little finger. When I pulled up to the apartment and we got inside I crashed on the couch, debating about calling Rosalie.

Jake needed a reward for playing so well today, so I decided to make the phone call. And I hoped Rose didn't pick up.

"Hello?" was all I heard her say over the reciever. So much for not picking up.

"Hi Rosalie? This is Bella Swan…Emmett gave me your number to call about setting up a play date with your son." I replied nervously. I hadn't talked to anyone that I had gone to school with in years.

"Bella! Hi! Em told me you would be calling. And Adam has been badgering me about your son since he stepped off the field. Apparently they hit it off pretty well. Adam tells me their best friends now."

"Yeah that's what little Jake told me too. And that he wanted to go come over and use your jungle gym that Adam talked so much about. Are you and Adam free in about an hour? I'm going to feed Jake some lunch and then maybe I could bring him over?"

"Of course! Adam passed out as soon as he got in the car, so Ill be waking him shortly for lunch. Come over in about an hour."

"Jeez, I wish Jake would have fallen asleep in the car. His mouth was going a mile a minute. But yeah, Ill see you in an hour or so. Is there anything I can bring?"

"Nope. Just your son and yourself!" Rosalie replied as she rattled off directions to their house. We hung up the phone and I relayed the good news to Jake. Who was estatic.

We talked and made fun of each other as I cooked up a nice lunch for him. This was how I liked it to be, me and my son, happy. I hated it when the darkness crept in at night. When I silently cried myself to sleep at night, not wanting to wake up Jake with my tears. I put a brave face on in front of my son and everyone else. While inside I was shattered into a million pieces that couldn't be reconstructed.

I pulled up to Rosalie and Emmett's house about an hour later, they lived in a huge house. But that didn't surprise me. I knocked on the door as Jake was practically jumping out of his pants next to me. Adam practically ripped the door off the hinges to open it. Apparently he was expecting us. He dragged Jake out back, Rosalie met me in the kitchen.

I followed her out to the nice enclosed porch that over looked their huge back yard.

"So Bella. It's so good to see you again. I thought you had moved away from here though?" she asked.

"Yeah, I lived in Seattle for awhile. That's where I had gone to school and eventually had Jake." I replied sadly. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation to have.

"Where was Jake's dad at the game today? By the way, Im so sorry for the lost of the elder Jacob, Emmett told me earlier that he had been killed."

"Yeah, big Jake was beaten to death in a mugging up in Port Angeles one night shortly after I graduated and had started school in Seattle. And little Jake's dad isn't around anymore. Mike and I got divorced last week."

"As in Mike Newton? The same Mike we went to school with for years? The annoying Mike? That dated Jessica Stanley."

I couldn't help but chuckle when she called Mike annoying. "Yes that Mike. I was Mrs. Mike Newton for 4 long years. We got married shortly after we graduated University of Seattle. We had been married a year before I found out I was pregnant with Jake. We started to argue a lot and when Jake was born he didn't help at all. So I asked for a divorce." I explained, hedging around the detail. But I knew Rosalie could see right through me, she was always good at that.

"Wow. I'm really sorry. Does Jake get to see his dad at all?"

"No. When we got a divorce Mike gave up all of his right to Jake. He's not allowed to see him or be in a 100 yard radius of us."

"Jeez. I'm really sorry. I cant believe someone would just give up the rights to their child. That's horrible. Did you get a restraining order so he can't come around Jake or you?"

I took a deep breath before I started to talk. If I was going to tell anyone what happened it might as well be Rosalie. "It was for me. The night I left, the night of my 26th birthday, I told Mike we were leaving and he hit me a few times. And broke my wrist. And being that my dad is the Chief of police I kinda had to get a restraining order."

"Oh my god! That son of a bitch! What an asshole! How could he hit the mother of his child! When he was the one who did wrong? That It utterly disgraceful Bella. I am so sorry. If you ever need help with anything please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Rose. Jake needs friends, I'm glad he found Adam. And probably Emmett, since I'm sure he plays with Adam all the time. He needs someone to wear his ass out so I don't have to do it anymore." I tried to joke.

That was when I watched Jake slip from the top rung of the jungle gym and fall straight to the ground, cutting open his head really badly.

* * *

EPOV:

After the soccer game I returned home to a message on my machine from the hospital. They needed me to start immediately. And they needed me in the pediatric ER within the hour.

So I placed a call to my mother, asking her to keep Emmalie for a few hours. Atleast going back to work early would give me some time to not think about everything that had gone wrong in my life. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I just wanted to go on with my life.

I hopped in the Volvo and headed to Forks General Hospital to start a long shift for the night. As soon as I entered the hospital, I felt like I was home. The nurses station directed me directly to the pediatric wing of the ER and prepared me for what seemed to be like a busy evening.

Patients shuffled in and out of my tiny exam room. Parents bringing their kids in for all sorts of things. I couldn't tell you how many broken bones I set that night. But it all took my mind off the bad things.

Mid afternoon early evening I came across the chart with a very familiar last name. Swan. So it was someone in Bella's family. He had no idea what her son's name was, but once he saw the signature he knew it was Bella bringing her son in.

This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to meet her again, atleast not with her son having a gaping hole in his head from falling off my sister's jungle gym with my nephew.

I instructed the nurse to bring them both into the room. Bella was a nervous wreck, but her son didn't seem to mind that he was bleeding heavily from his head.

"Hey there buddy, whats your name?" I asked the little boy.

"Jacob Swan." he replied.

"Well Jacob according to your chart you fell off a jungle gym. Can you tell me how you fell?"

"You see doctor man, I was playing with my new best friend Adam. And I climbed all the way to the top of it! I was up sooooo high…." he began to say, that's when Bella stopped him.

"He climbed all the way up and his foot slipped off the rung and he fell, I think he hit his head on quite a few bars as he fell. That's what cut him." Bella interjected, turning the story into a short one.

"Well, it seems to me that your going to need some stitches little guy, and I'm going to have to take a picture of the inside of your head to make sure your okay…" I replied, trying to concentrate on Jacob and not Bella.

It seemed to me that her son wasn't really phased by the pain in his head, he just wanted to keep talking about how high up on the jungle gym he was. And that if his shoe hadn't been untied he never would have fallen.

"Well you know Jake, Adam is my nephew…" I told him as I cleaned the nasty cut on the back of his head. I noticed that Bella seemed to look woozy. "Bella? Are you going to be okay? You can step out for a minute if you need to catch fresh air. I seem to remember someone getting sick in Biology junior year when we were blood typing. I know you don't like the smell of blood." I suggested to Bella.

Before Jake could butt into the conversation Bella piped up, albeit extremely quietly. "No. I'm not leaving him by himself. And yes, I still hate the smell of blood."

"You went to school with my mom? And your Adam's uncle? Wow doctor your really cool!" Jake said squirming around.

I began to stitch up his head and laughed. "Well yes I am Adam's uncle. His dad is my brother. And yes I went to high school with your mom. We had biology together in school. We were lab partners."

"That's so cool. So that means you went to school with my dad then?" Jake asked, and I noticed Bella's face tense up immediately. It seemed like it was quite the tense subject.

"Well who is your dad? Maybe I did go to school with him?" I asked cautiously. It was obvious to see on Bella's face that she was in complete distress.

"I heard Mom saying once that his name is Mike. I don't remember him too well though."

"Yeah I went to school with him. But we need to get you to the cat scan machine so we can take a picture of the inside of your head to make sure its okay." I said, ending that conversation. Apparently Bella had once been married to Mike Newton and created a baby with him. And I had no idea why that upset me so much. Then again, I never liked Mike in high school.

I guided the two of them to the cat scan area of the pediatric unit and set everything up.

"I'm sorry in my son made that awkward for you. He doesn't remember very much of his dad. And he likes to ask a lot of questions." Bella said quietly from the chair by the door as I took the pictures.

"It's okay. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Mike? I moved to Chicago so I have no idea what happened to anyone we graduated with. He's okay isn't he?" I asked. I could see Bella's eyes go blank and sad.

"Oh yes. He's still alive. We got a divorce a few weeks ago. And he hasn't seen Jake in over a year. Jake wont ever see his dad again." she replied sadly.

I ended the conversation there, Jake sprang from the table and met us at the door. I led them back to exam room to look over the CAT scan pictures.

"Well you lucked out there little guy. No concussion or anything. But the stitches in your head are going to be sensitive for a couple days okay? I'm going to leave instructions on how to care for them with you Bella. And then I want to see you guys back in 2 weeks to see about taking them out." I instructed, in completely doctor mode.

"Sure. Two weeks from today. And Ill watch him closely Dr. Cullen. Thank you for all your help." Bella said as she disappeared out the door.

And for the first time since I left Tanya I felt happy and warm. Something that Isabella Swan did to me. I couldn't describe it if I tried. But I was itching to spend more time with her. To see why she was so broken and sad. She was a shell of the Bella Swan I used to know. And I'll be damned if I let her go through life as sad as she is now.

As I finished up my shift and headed home I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I had decided to make it my mission to get to the bottom of things. To make her happy again. And I don't know why I felt like I needed her in my life.


	4. Stitches

**Stitches**

_A/N: So...not to much love the last chapter. Which is why I made you all wait for this new chapter. The more love the faster Ill get the chapter done. So READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! Real Life is about to get real crazy everyone, my mom's gettin surgery and I'm a hair dresser so since the holidays are coming everyone wants their hair done. Be patient with me, you should have a new chapter every week if all goes well. And if you review alottttt maybe twice a week! Without further ado; I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I wish I was married to Rob Pattinson, but alas that is not the case. _**  
**

BPOV:

After that horrible night in the emergency room I was totally prepared to crawl in a corner and slowly fade away. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to have Edward Cullen as my son's doctor, Jake decides to go and talk about Mike.

Jake hasn't seen his father in a little over a year, he was 3 when I left Mike so his memory cant be the greatest of his dad. It perplexed me that Jake was even bringing his dad up. Made me wonder where these thoughts were coming from.

I spent most of the night wide awake, thinking of everything. From Mike to Edward, from making my marriage work to my decision of leaving. Nights like this were the worst. I hated to play the "what if" game. Because there was no what if.

Inside I knew I made the right decision to take Jacob and leave Mike. But occasionally my brain decided it didn't agree. Sometimes I thought maybe I could have made our marriage work, with counseling and all of that stuff. But my heart won out on that decision, it forced my brain to believe I did the right thing.

My dad is still really pissed off about what transpired between Mike and I. He's grateful for his grandson, but I can see it hurts him to know that Mike hurt me in more ways than just one. Not only was I physically scarred, but emotionally as well. Charlie knew I would never be the same after what happened to me. I was a shell of my old self, and my dad had to look at that every single day.

A few days after Jake split his head open he begged me to take him back over to Adam's house. And of course his cute little face made me give in.

Rosalie had apologized profusely for the little accident the other day, warning both boys not to even think about climbing all the way to the top. And apparently put the wrath of god in both boys. But our happy solitude was quickly interrupted when I heard my cell phone ringing. The caller ID read Sarah Newton. Mike's mom.

"Hello?" I said quietly into the receiver. I know exactly what she wanted, and that this would turn into a fight.

"Isabella! So nice of you to finally pick up the phone. How are you?" she asked, fakeness dripping from her voice.

"I'm fine Mrs. Newton. What can I do for you?"

"Oh Bella, you know you can call me Sarah. I'm your mother-in-law for christ sakes."

"No technically not Mrs. Newton, I am no longer married to your son." I responded bitterly. This was where the conversation was going to go sour quick.

"Yes well, we all know that was a mistake on your part."

I felt my anger bubble up instantly. I wanted to ring her neck through the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"I was calling to ask when you would finally let me see my grandson. You've lived in the same town as me for almost a year and I still have yet to see Jacob."

"Well I'm afraid that isn't possible. Your 'darling' son decided to give up the rights to seeing the child he donated sperm too. So therefore so did you. Sucks to be you don't it Sarah? Your son's actions affected your own. Maybe he'll lend his sperm to another fucking girl and you can have another grandchild someday. But as of now you wont be seeing Jake. And you can thank Michael for that." I said angrily slamming my phone shut.

Rosalie's face made me crack up laughing, she was clearly shocked at my outburst. Generally I didn't get so upset about anything. But I'll be damned if Mike's mom was going to tell me I made the mistake. Maybe if she had seen my arm in a cast and an ugly black and blue around my eye she would know it wasn't my mistake. That I did nothing to deserve it.

"Wow Bella. I didn't know you had it in you to be a bitch." Rose snickered.

"Yeah well. I never did like his mom. Even when I was married to him. And she just pissed me off even more today."

"Here have a beer and calm down, obviously you need to relax a little."

I sipped from the beer Rose just dropped in my hand, I needed to let loose a little bit. "Emmett's brother was our doctor in the ER the other night." I blurted.

"Oh yeah? That's good. Edward will take care of him, he's quite the doctor."

"I thought he was living in Chicago and all that?"

"Yeah he was. He had some issues with his baby momma/now ex wife. And caused him to move back here with us. Not that we're complaining no one liked Tanya anyway. It just so happens that she birthed his child."

Color me shocked. Edward Cullen got a divorce too. That meant he was single. And I liked that idea. And that idea surprised the hell out of me.

"Oh wow. Atleast I'm not the only one in this town who has gotten a divorce anymore." I mumbled.

Rose laughed. "Yeah. Edward's been pretty upset about it all lately. From what Em tells me Tanya wants nothing to do with the baby. And Emmalie is just the cutest little girl in the world. I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to see her."

"Yeah well, why wouldn't Mike want to see his son? Kind of the same thing. Mike didn't want Jake, and when I said I was leaving he decided he didn't want his son anymore either. How he can sleep at night I don't know. Just like this Tanya lady."

"Agreed Bella..agreed." she replied sipping her own beer.

We both sat in silence for a little while. I was still mulling over the fact that Edward Cullen had the same issues I had. Although I'm sure this Tanya girl didn't beat the shit out of him. I was feeling awfully bold, maybe tonight at the soccer game I would have to talk to him a bit.

"Is Edward going to be at the soccer game?" I asked Rosalie.

She nodded her head. "You betcha. Emmett and Adam wouldn't have it any other way. Adam's uncle Edward is like his favorite thing in the entire world now that he's back home."

"Atleast Adam gets to have aunts and uncles. Jakes got a mom a grandfather and a grandmother. That's the extent of the poor kid's family. Jake was telling Edward about his dad when we were in the ER. It kind of bothers me. He shouldn't remember any of that, he was 3 the night I left. And besides, Mike barely spent any time with Jake when he was little." I blabbered, the beer was finally to sink in.

"You would be surprised what the 3 year old can see. Their more observant than you think Bella. Jake probably saw a whole lot more than you think he did. And don't ever count that out." she advised.

And with that, we wrangled up the kids and got them ready for the soccer game.

* * *

EPOV:

After spending some long nights in the ER I finally I had a day off. And I planned on spending every minute of it with Emmalie. I had felt like I was neglecting her, sending her off to her grandparents house while I was at work.

I had planned a quiet night at home, some pizza and a movie. Not that Emmalie would appreciate it. At 8 months old she was still to young to pay attention to the movie. It would just be nice holding her and spending some time with her.

That was until my brother called. "Oh Eddie boy! Did you happen to forget what today is?" he asked sweetly in the phone.

To be honest I did forget. "Uh yeah Em..I did forget. What am I supposed to be doing tonight?"

"You my dear little brother are supposed to be at your favorite nephews soccer game in a half an hour. I figured you would forget, so get your ass over to the field." he replied hanging up the phone.

Yeah, I forgot that I was supposed to be at the soccer game tonight. Did I really want to go? No. But it was for my family.

So I bundled Emmalie up, loaded her in the car and headed off to the soccer field. The last place I wanted to spend my evening.

Until I noticed Bella Swan was sitting with Rosalie and the rest of my family chatting very animatedly with my sisters. So maybe this night was about to be better that I thought it was going to be.

"Hey everyone." I replied sitting down, taking Emmalie out of her car seat.

"Oh Edward..I guess Em called you huh? I told him not to bother you. Mom said you had been working some rough shifts at the hospital." Rosalie apologized. Alice immediately grabbed Emmalie from my arms, fawning over her immediately. The poor kid was going to be spoiled beyond belief.

"Yeah he called, but its okay. Im glad he called, I wouldn't want to miss Adam's soccer game. He is my only nephew and all of that shit. Because Alice and Jasper certainly haven't gotten on the baby makin train." I teased.

Being with my family made the void easier. And the fact that Bella was sitting one person away from me made it even better.

"So Bella. Your son is quite the soccer player." I said, striking up a conversation at halftime. I really just wanted a chance to get to know her.

"Yeah he can be good when he put his mind to it Dr. Cullen. Thank you for stitching him up when he were in your office the other day. One thing he was unfortunately enough to inherit from be would be my clumsiness. He's pretty good at hiding it though." she replied.

"He seems like he's quite the good kid. Your obviously doing very well raising him. Where is Mike anyway? I havent seen him around?"

"Oh he still lives in Seattle.."

"So you commute here for every soccer game?"

"Oh no. We're divorced. We've been separated for about a year now. Jake hasn't seen his dad in a year."

"Wow. Jeez. I'm sorry I didn't know. I just moved back from Chicago myself."

"Yeah Rosalie mentioned that earlier today. Your daughter is absolutely beautiful. What brought you back to Forks and away from the big city?"

"Thank you. Emmalie is my pride and joy. And coincidentally divorce brought me back to Forks. My now ex wife didn't want a daughter and Emmalie came along. So just like you, I took the baby and left town. We just got divorced about 3 weeks ago."

"And I'm sorry to hear that. I know how hard it is to be doing it alone." She looked so sad when she talked about being alone. There was more to the story than Bella was obviously letting on. And I was prepared to get to the bottom of it. She was so beautiful and intriguing.

"I have the help of my family thank goodness. And I'm sure you do as well. I bet the Chief is glad your back in Forks. I havent seen him since Ive been back."

"Charlie is actually married to Sue Clearwater these days. So I don't see too much of him anymore. We're both busy doing our own thing. I teach at the high school and he's still keeping busy as the Chief of police."

"Teaching at the high school huh? What do you teach there? I bet that brings back a ton of memories." If only I had grown a set of balls and asked her out in high school neither of us might be in the situations we are. And maybe she wouldn't look so sad. It was quite evident to me she was sad, you could see it in her eyes clear as day.

"I teach English. It always was my favorite subject in school. I went to the University of Seattle. That's where Mike and I started dating and all that shit. I lived up there for about 6 or 7 years before everything went south. I like teaching at Forks though, the kids aren't as bad as we probably were way back when."

"I went to school in Chicago for pediatric medicine. That's where I grew up before moving to Forks in middle school. I met Tanya who I had known from when I lived there, and we did things the wrong way. Got pregnant had a baby got married got divorced. That's how I ended up back here."

"Sounds like we have quite a lot in common." she had replied quietly.

For some unknown reason it pained me to see the sad expression on her face. I hadn't seen her or spoke to her in almost 8 years now, and suddenly feelings from high school bubbled to the surface. Feelings I hadn't planned on having for anyone else ever. I guess I thought I would be alone for quite a long time. Who would want a guy with as much emotional baggage and a child like I do?

The game was winding down, I knew I wouldn't have too much time to talk to Bella alone before the kids started to come up and everyone would leave. So I was prepared to go out of a branch.

"Bella. I'd like to get to know you a little more if that's alright. So I was thinking maybe one night during the week we could go to dinner or something? Maybe after I take the stitches out of Jake's head?" I asked nervously playing with Emmalie's fingers.

The final buzzer had just rang, the game was over. I had about 30 seconds until Jake and Adam charged up here to get her answer. And the silence was killing me.

"I..uh…I don't…uh….I guess…oh hell." was all Bella had begun to say, her eyes seemed to match the nervousness I was feeling.

"What the hell. I guess dinner wont hurt. Sure. But I cant be out too late, I don't want to disrupt Jake's schedule and all." she replied.

I instantly felt better, until Adam charged my legs and almost knocked me off the bleachers.


	5. First Impressions Are Everything

**First Impressions are Everything**

_A/N: Sorry for the wait for the update. Things have been so freaking crazy lately. Between mom's surgery and my work schedule it hasn't given me much time to think about updating. Got a little bit more love last chapter, but I would LOVEEEEE to get more reviews this chapter! So please please please review. I promiseee Ill update more often! OH! And everyone HAPPY THANKSGIVINGG!_

BPOV:

So….I agreed to go on a date. With Edward Cullen. EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! My high school crush, the guy I had my first fantasies about.

But I was going on a date, something I hadn't done in years. And I sucked at it back then too. I was awkward, boring, quiet; all the things one shouldn't be on a date. And most definitely, I was terrified for it to get seriousness. Terrified something would happen and then he would break my heart. Or Jake's heart all over again.

My son didn't deserve to have a broken heart, but if it happened to me it didn't really matter. Jake was the most important thing in my life. I had to think about him first.

And besides who's to say that after one date we would fall madly in love?

Well…I wouldn't mind that at all.

* * *

I took off toward Rosalie's house for a little while, I was going to hang out with her an Alice while I waited to take Jake to the hospital. Something needed to keep my calm cool and collected while the house twitched past.

I knew Jake could tell I was anxious about something, he kept asking me if I was okay. He was always so concerned about me, no matter what was wrong with him. Obviously he didn't get that from his father.

We arrived at Rosalie's house minutes later, greeted by an overly excited Adam who immediately dragged Jake off to play. I found Rose and Alice sitting in the huge living room waiting for me.

"Hey ladies." I greeted.

"Bella! Oh I'm so glad your hear! We have so much to catch up on since last night! Its no wonder why Rosalie dragged me off at the end of the game! She didn't want me to interuppt your little thing with my brother. So SPILL. EVERYTHING." Alice demanded instantly. She was a fiesty little thing.

"Jeez Alice. Calm down. Let Bella take a breath, she just got here." Rose scolded jokingly.

"I. Need. To. Know. Everything." Alice said through gritted teeth.

I left a huge sigh out, sitting down on the sofa with them, Taylor Swift played softly in the background. "Well, yes Alice as you already know your brother asked me out on a date tonight. And I said yes. Anything other than that, I don't know what you want me to say." I replied.

That didn't sit well with little Alice. Obviously she wanted some more information. "That's all that happened? Because I think your letting out other details. And I. Need. Details."

"Alice really, that's all that happened. He asked me to dinner after I take Jake to get his stitches out. And then the boys came running up to us and took our attention elsewhere."

"And that is what you plan on wearing on a date with my brother?"

"Alice…lets not start a makeover already. Its one date." Rosalie said quietly.

"Rosalie…a first impression is everything." Alice said mimicking Rose's tone of voice.

"Yes this is what I planned on wearing Alice! I don't own anything nicer than this, I am a mom now. Dressing like a slut is not appealing to me." I interrupted before they could come up with something dumb in their little minds.

Alice and Rosalie's facial expressions changed immediately, they had something planned.

"You take her arms, Ill take her legs." I heard Alice whisper.

"Guys, whatever your thinking just no. No no no. I don't need to get dressed up, I don't even have clothes-" I said interrupted as they both grabbed my arms and my legs and carried me upstairs.

After what seemed like torturous hours of makeup and hair I was finally allowed from the bathroom to get into clothes. I wasn't even allowed to look in a mirror.

"This is completely unnecessary, Edward wont even notice." I said trying to argue as they threw clothes at me. "No heels, please dear god no heels. I will kill myself or end up in the ER if you put me in heels."

"Oh silly Bella, my brother is a doctor, if you fall you will have a doctor all your own to fix you up." Alice called from the bathroom.

I slipped into the little number they had given me, it looked cute from the angle I could see it. But I still couldn't see in the mirror. They ushered me back into the bathroom to put the 'finishing touches' on my look, and it was almost time for me to leave to go to the hospital.

"Okay. Go ahead. Take a peek in the mirror. Little Eddie will drop dead when he sees you." Alice called out in her sing-song voice.

"Lets hope he doesn't die." I mumbled as Rose dragged me toward the full length mirror in her bedroom.

And I had to agree, I did look prettier than I ever had. Hell maybe even prettier than I did on my wedding day. I stood in front of the mirror; my hair curled into loose waves, my eye makeup subtle yet brought out my eyes, and a little black dress that came right to my knee caps. And Alice let me wear a cute pair of ballet flats.

"My brother is going to shit bricks when he sees you." I heard Alice say as I gazed at my reflection.

"I agree, Edward is not going to know what to do with himself. He might jump you on spot." Rose agreed.

I spun around, checking my reflection before hugging bother girls tightly. And then I saw the clock and realized it was time to go. I collected Jake and said goodbye to the girls.

"Here goes nothing." were my last words.

* * *

EPOV:

Today was the day. I was going on a date with Isabella Swan. The first date since Tanya. The first date with my high school crush. It was a day of firsts.

And of course the hospital was completely busy. Children came in and out of the ER all day long. Some with actual injuries, and some kids who were just sick. But he pledged that he would help every since person that came into his office. And he took that oath very seriously.

All day long it had nagged in my mind about Bella, I knew where I wanted to take her. I knew exactly what kind of flowers that would be delivered here to the hospital for me to give her. I had it planned out to the tee.

Jake and Bella would be here in a half an hour, I had a change on clothes ready for after I took Jakes stitches out. And Bella had said Chief Swan was going to pick Jake up so they could go out together. Alone.

Alone.

Just me and Bella Swan.

Both scorned lovers with more baggage than one person should be able to carry. I thought we had a lot in common just in the baggage department. And hopefully after this dinner I would find that we had a lot more in common than I thought.

* * *

The half an house passed quickly, my nurse informed me that Jake and Bella were here. My heart pounded a mile a minute as they were escorted into my office.

"Hey jake buddy! How are you?" I asked quickly.

"Oh Im good Adam's uncle! I spent all day playing with him and it was so much fun. And this time I climbeded all the way to the very top of the jungle gym without falling!" he replied happily.

"Jacob Ryan Swan! What did I tell you about that!" Bella scolded.

"What mom? I thought I could do it. And I made sure both my shoes were tied so I didn't slip again. And I did it without falling! No problems.!"

I got to work on the stitches, there were only 4 in his head. But the faster I got the stitches done was the faster I got to go out with Bella tonight.

"So Jake. Tell me, how do you like soccer?" I asked, trying to strike up conversation so the pain didn't bother him.

"Oh I love it! One day Im going to be a major league soccer player. Im going to make the big leagues Adam's uncle. I can promise that to you." the little boy replied.

The stitches were out in minutes. Jake was ready to head home with his grandpa. I excused myself quickly to change as I left Bella to say goodbye to her son.

I could tell my sisters dressed her, it wasn't something I knew Bella herself would pick out. Or alteast I thought I knew her well enough to know what she would pick. Her sense of style was not as up to date as my sisters were. I spent the next few minutes giving myself a pep talk before I emerged back into my office with a bunch of pink lillies for Bella.

"This are for you." I said nervously.

"Thanks…" she replied, I could tell she was just as nervous.

"So I figured I would take you to this little Italian resturant outside of town. A place I used to go with my mom when we were kids. She loved to take us there."

"That sounds really nice. Would you like to drive or should I?"

"I will drive. I don't really trust other people driving, no offense."

"Good. I don't really like to drive."

We got into my car and drove the half an hour to the resturant in relative silence. I helped her out of the car and into the place, the waitress sat us almost immediately.

"So Bella. Please tell me about yourself." I asked with a grin.

"Well obviously you knew we went to high school together. Then I moved to Seattle and went to college there to be a high school English teacher. I got married to Mike right out of college. Had Jake a few years later. Got a divorce and ended up back here in forks. That's the abridged version, but tell me what brought you back to Forks." she explained nervously.

That's when I got nervous. "Well you see, I moved out to Chicago because that's where I was born and there was this really good pediatric doctors med school out there. I met this girl Tanya in a bar about 3 years into school and accidentally got her pregnant. By the time she had Emmalie I has just finished school and was onto my residency. Eventually I married here because I felt bad that we didn't do it right. A month or two later we got a divorce and I moved home because I knew I couldn't take care of Emmalie properly myself if I still wanted to work."

"You seem like your doing a really good job."

"And as do you. Jake is quite the kid. Mike doesn't see him at all?"

"No. When I got divorce he signed his rights away. He never wanted to be a dad. I got pregnant on accident. He wasn't a very attentive dad anyway."

"Emmalie was an accident too. Tanya didn't want her. But I did. So Tanya gave her up too."

"Heres a toast to us, single parents." she replied, toasting with the wine placed in front of us.

The rest of the meal went perfect, I couldn't have asked it to be more perfect. We talked and got to know each other, finding out that we had a ton in common. And I thought that dinner ended way to soon. I drove her back to her car, which was still at the hospital.

"So Edward. I don't have to go get Jake tonight. Charlie is going to keep him overnight. He said something about 'male bonding' or whatever. More like Charlie is going to take him fishing. So did you want to come over to my place and have a drink or something?" she asked nervously.

I couldn't have asked for this to end better. So I followed her to her little house down the street from Charlie's. Tiny was an understatement. How they both lived comfortably, was beyond me.

But we sat on the sofa and talked for awhile, the clock reading 10:00 before I even knew it.

"So Bella. I was hoping we could do this again sometime. I really enjoyed this." I said wuietly.

"I have no problem doing this again. I enjoyed myself as well. I cant thank you enough. I just worry about Jake, so if you don't have a problem keeping whatever this is under wraps until I figure out what is actually happening I would appreciate it. I just don't want Jake to get confused and have someone ripped away from him. I cant break his heart." Bella rambled.

"Bella sh…. No one says this has to get serious right now. We can casually date for a little while, get the feel of each other before we decided to bring either one of our kids into this. I don't want to confused Emmalie either, even if she is barely a year old."

And just as I leaned in to kiss her goodnight, my lips were mere centimeters from hers, there was a knock on the door. Interuppting everything. More than I possible thought was possible.

_A/N: Don't kill me for the cliffy, I just thought it would make it more exciting! And if you REVIEW you'll get to know who is at the door faster! So don't delay! Press the review button and let me know who you think is at the door and you'll get the next chapter! _


	6. Hook Line and Sinker

**Hook Line and Sinker**

_A/N: Soo…I was not happy with the mere 2 reviews I got, but I did get a bunch of story alerts so that made up for it…..kind of. Get reviewing people, or I wont be a lenient next time. But I just couldn't help but want to write this chapter. Please please review! It means the world to me! _

_

* * *

_

BPOV:

My luck couldn't be any worse.

For the first time in over a year I was about to kiss a guy, who I actually liked and seemed to like me. But literally right as my lips were about to touch his the door sounded. Someone was knocking, loudly, urgently. It made me concerned that there was something wrong with Jake.

"I'll be right back…" I whispered to Edward, patting his cheek ever so lightly.

"Go right ahead. Let me know if you need anything." he replied.

I got up and walked quickly to the door, expecting Charlie or Sue or maybe even Jake himself. But I was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

"What are you doing here?" I said hoarsely, shocked in place.

Mike stood there looking me directly in the eyes, the look on his face one I had seen before. One I had feared greatly.

"Well I came to see my son, and of course my wonderful ex bitch." he replied coldly.

"Jake isn't here and he isn't your son anymore! You gave up the right to see him. How did you find me?"

"Oh Isabella, silly silly Isabella. You must think I'm dumb. You think I haven't been keeping tabs on you since you up and decided to leave me?"

"Everyone told me they didn't talk to you anymore. That I was safe here."

"Jessica Stanley is quite the good liar Isabella. She lied to your face every time she saw you while we were together."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really that dumb? I've been fucking her on the side for a long long time."

"You've been screwing my best friend? Behind my back. While we were married. While I was carrying your child? How could you."

"It was simple Bella. You duped me into having Jake, you knew I didn't want him. You just needed a way to tie yourself to me for the rest of our lives. And well, Jessica fucks way better than you do. She doesn't just lie there and take it."

"You're an asshole!"

"Do you know what its like having people ask me where my wife and kid is? Wondering why you didn't show up to the Christmas party? Or explaining that you took a PFA out on me? Or why I don't have any pictures of my family on my desk?"

"You made it that way! You chose it to be like this! I was only doing what I needed to do to protect myself and Jake!"

I couldn't breathe, I had no idea what to do. Hopefully Edward was hearing all this, that when it came to calling the cops I had a witness. Or protection if this got nasty.

"Where is Jake anyway? I came all the way down here to see him….and now I have to lay my sorry eyes on you." Mike spat.

"It doesn't matter where Jake is, he's safer there than he is here right now. He doesn't need to be confused. If you had his best interests in mind you wouldn't have fucking come here!"

"Well I got some news that made me decide I had no option but to come here."

"Oh yeah, what did that whore have to tell you Michael? Or was it your mother that told you I was refusing to let her see Jake?"

"Well my mother did call me in quite the tizzy, she was not happy at all. But Jessica was the one who told me where I could find you. And that you've been dating…"

"You've been having sex with a woman behind my back for years Mike! Don't bring my personal life into this, its sub par compared to yours."

"Women. Plural Bella. There were plenty of women on the side in the 7 years we had been together. But I've gotten smart, none of these girls are going to saddle me down with a kid. Double protection if you know what I mean. Aint nobody going to stop taking her pills to have a kid on purpose."

"Mike! We've been over this plenty of times, I did not stop taking my pills! I took every single pill faithfully everyday at the same time. The doctor said I was the rare 1% that gets pregnant on the pill! Why is everything always my fault?"

"Haven't you learned? You're a woman, your always at fault. I hear your doing quite well teaching at Forks high school. it's a shame when the Board of Directors gets a call about you seducing your male students that you'll lose your job."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said, beginning to shed tears.

That was when things turned even uglier, I was silently praying that Edward heard the commotion and came to save me. Because I knew I was going to need help. The look in Mike's eyes scared me to death, it was even more black than the night I left.

He started toward me, finally crossing the threshold. He cornered me on the staircase, I silently sobbed.

"I also hear that you sent my son off to his grandparents so you could seduce another man into your life. Hopefully you don't saddle him with a kid and completely fuck up his life. You're the fuck up in this situation Bella. You went running back to Daddy, back to where it was safe. But your not safe Bella, I know exactly where you are. What you do. Your every movement. Your. Not. Safe." Mike growled, his lips against my ear.

The last thing I saw was Edward coming through the doorway. But it wasn't soon enough. Mike pushed me back, hard. I hit my head against the steps, instantly blacking out. But I felt the pain. I felt his fists beating into me. I could feel the pain in my ribs, my head, my eyes, my legs, my arms. Every part of me ached. As I blacked out, the last thing I remembered was Mike being pulled off of me and someone hitting him.

* * *

EPOV:

When Bella had taken forever at the door, I heard a man, and I knew it wasn't Charlie so I decided to investigate. I gave her almost 10 solid minutes to deal with whoever it was herself, not wanting to barge in on her business.

I had to check on her, there was something inside of me telling me there was something horribly wrong. And I was right, when I stepped out into the foyer I saw Mike Newton shoving her roughly toward the steps and hitting her repeatedly.

By the time I got over there I knew the damage had been done. Being the doctor I could tell Bella was seriously injured. I dialed 911 right before I attacked him.

I beat him senseless, the animal in me coming out. By the time the ambulance got there they had to pry me off of him. They took Mike out in handcuffs. The cop tried to cuff me but I told him I was a doctor and planned on treating Bella when we got her to the hospital.

I demanded on riding in the ambulance. But as they loaded her in, I took care of calling the Chief.

"Chief Swan speaking…" Charlie answered.

"Chief Swan, this is Edward Cullen. I was having dinner with Bella tonight. Unfortunately I'm calling because there is a problem. Mike Newton came to her house, he hurt her pretty bad Chief. They just loaded her into the ambulance, I'm going with him and I'll treat her when we get to the hospital. I know you have her son, so if you don't want to bring him with I'll call you an update." I explained quickly.

"What? Mike showed up at the house? There is a PFA out against him, he's not supposed to be within 200 yards of Bella and Jake. He's sleeping, but I don't want to disrupt him. Please keep me updated Edward, at least until Sue gets home from work and I can make my way to the hospital. Do tell me though, how bad is it?"

"It's bad Charlie. When I realized something bad was happening, he had shoved her against the steps. I know she hit her head hard. And he beat her pretty good, I'm not sure of the extent of her injuries but I'll keep you updated. The cops just cuffed him. I kicked the shit out of him though…"

"Good for you kid good for you. He deserved it."

"Yes well, the cops don't seem to agree with that. I had to pull the doctor card. They wanted to cuff me and take me down for questioning and possible assault charges."

"Don't you worry boy. You take care of my baby girl and I'll make sure that you get off scot-free. If she wakes up call me. Let me know the extent of her injuries. And Edward. Thank you, for being there." Charlie said before hanging up,

With that I jumped in the back of the ambulance, we had a quick ride to the hospital. But I had to call Emmett.

"Em. I need a favor. Can you and Jasper keep an eye on the precinct for the next couple of hours?" I asked when my brother picked up the phone.

"Well…I don't see why not. But why what's up little bro?" Emmett questioned.

"Mike Newton came back and attacked Bella, their holding him there. I just want someone I trust there to make sure they don't leave him out. And if they do…..well you know what to do."

"You got it Bro. Jasper and I are on it. If they leave him go Jasper and I will take justice into our own hands."

I hung up without saying goodbye as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Immediately we went into x-rays and the whole nine yards. I wasn't going to cut corners. Not with Bella. She already meant too much to me.

The X-rays came up with a broken wrist, sprained ankle, and various fingers and toes broken. Along with plenty of ribs.

We followed with a CAT Scan. It showed me what I already knew. She had a very severe concussion, it has to be front the way she hit the steps. And she had a possible contusion.

I took a bunch of unnecessary blood tests, just to make sure they were all okay. I stitched up the huge gash above her eye, the only possible suspect I had was the banister of the steps or a ring. And that cut was deep.

The bruises were bright blue, green, and yellow. And they were all over the place. Her eyes, her cheekbones, her arms, her chest, her stomach. There were so many of them.

I placed her on a morphine drip, trying to dull the pain I knew she would feel when she woke up. After checking and double checking the test results, CAT Scan, and x-rays I decided I wanted to keep her overnight and possibly longer for observation. Just to be safe. Between the concussion and the contusion I was worried about her.

The call back to Charlie was a little less friendly this time.

"Charlie? I just got all the results back. She's got a major severe concussion, a brain contusion, a broken wrist, sprained ankle, at least 4 broken ribs if not more, a bunch of fingers and toes, and a lot of bruises. I'm keeping for overnight for observation. The concussion and contusions worry me." I explained wearily.

"Sue should be back from work in a half an hour or so and then I'm coming right over there. I talked to the guys at the precinct and demanded that they don't leave Mike go under any circumstances. Please don't leave her side Edward." Charlie said. You could hear the concern dripping from his voice.

"My brothers are they waiting if they do let him out, they'll take care of him. But I wont leave her." I said, hanging up.

I sat by her bedside the entire time, refusing to move. I might miss something, or something might go wrong.

But after almost an hour I saw her stir. Charlie hadn't gotten here yet. And I found myself holding her hand, like the lifeline I needed to keep me sane. When her beautiful brown eyes popped open I finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Edward….." she whispered hoarsely.

And I knew from the point on she had me hook line and sinker.


	7. Lusting After You

**Lusting After You**

_A/N: I got a lot of love last chapter! Thank you guys all so much! I means a lot to me. Your reviews keep me going. If it isn't for reviews I wouldn't be able to write. So please please keep them coming! In honor of my 20th__ birthday today you guys are getting quite the long chapter! I will happily accept reviews as my birthday present! ENJOYYY! _

_

* * *

_

BPOV:

I don't remember too much of what happened. I can remember what led up to it though. Then it all goes black.

Mike showed up at my door, we argued. And then he hit me. I know my head hit the steps hard, everything went black but I still felt everything. Every hit. Every snap. Every tug. I heard every single profanity he yelled at me, all the derogatory comments.

And then I heard Edward. His usually sweet and calm voice was laced with anger. That's when I blacked out.

I've got no idea how I ended up at the hospital. Or why Edward was still there with me. Holding my hand.

My head was pounded, so bad it was ridiculous. I've never been in this much pain, nothing had ever hurt this bad. Mike did quite the number on me.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with such a beautiful sight. Edward. It was like I had died and gone to heaven.

But the worried look on his face didn't help me, he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Edward…." I muttered hoarsely, my throat was killing me.

When I saw his eyes light up, all the pain melted away for a second. I knew I was falling in love, it wasn't hard to figure out.

"Bella! Your awake. Can I get you anything? Are in pain? I have to check your vitals now that your up." Edward said, talking a mile a minute.

My head hurt to bad to keep up, I just left him go into doctor mode and take care of me as I tried to piece together the events that cause all my pain. I knew how the fight started, and I knew I woke up in a hospital. But I had no idea how I got here. Or who brought me. Or who had Jake. Or where my dad was. I had so many questions that needed to be answered.

"What happened? What's wrong Edward..Why am I hooked up to all these machines. And why I cant I remember how I got here?"

Edward left out a huge sigh. Something was most definitely wrong. "You and Mike got into a fight. He pushed you hard, you hit your head. And he hit you a few times before I realized something was wrong. God Bella I am so sorry I didn't come out sooner. I should have known when you started yelling at him and he got angry. I should have come out. This wouldn't have happened."

"Shh..Edward..Sh. You didn't know what he was capable of. How could you have? Even I didn't know he could hurt me this bad. I didn't know he could find me. This is not your fault. If its anyone fault, its Mikes."

"Okay, so here's the deal. After the cops came and they pulled me off Mike we got you an ambulance. I went with you and technically am your doctor. So here's what's going on. When you hit your head, it caused a major concussion. One of the worst I've ever seen. In addition to the concussion you have a brain contusion. You've got 4 broken ribs, a broken wrist, sprained ankle and tons of bruises. And I want to keep you at least over night if not two days." he explained, in complete doctor mode.

"Edward…two days? Really? I have so much I need to do, Jake needs me. Work needs me. I cant stay in here. It will drive me crazy."

"Seriously Bella. I'm not joking about your health. The concussion is very serious Bella. And the contusion is too. I should keep you in here for three or more days, but I'm willing to monitor you at your house."

"But Jake..what about Jake? Oh god he cant see me like this. He'll know what happened, he remembers enough of his dad to know. Oh god Edward…" I said as I started to cry.

This was all too much. I ran from Mike once, bruised and broken. And now he came after me when I thought I was safe. Turns out I wasn't as safe as I thought. My tears continued to stream down my cheeks, I felt Edward's fingers wipe them away.

"Shh Bella I wont let anything happen to you okay? You've got me, your dad, Emmett, Jasper. Their all looking at for you. Your dad has been in constant contact with the precinct. And Emmett and Jasper monitored it just incase they let him go."

I couldn't believe how much he was doing for me. I remember hearing him beat the shit out of Mike before I blacked out. And who knows how long it took for the cops to get there, I don't remember that. I thought love was something I would never experience again, never planned on opening up my heart to someone again. But Edward was winning me over, my heart was slowly becoming his.

"Did Jake stay the night with my dad and Sue?" I asked.

Right as I spoke my father himself walked through the door. His face completely laced with concerned and anger. It wasn't hard to read Charlie's features.

"Hi baby…." Charlie said, sweeping in to give me a gentle hug. Edward ducked out of the room, claiming he needed coffee.

"Hi daddy.." I whispered, my tears starting all over again.

"Oh sweetheart I am so so sorry. I have no idea how he got around the PFA. Or how he found you, I made sure no one close to him gave out your address. I know his family knew you were in Forks, but I had given out my address to most people, telling them they could find you there. I never thought he would find you at your place. I thought it was safe."

"Daddy please don't worry. Jessica Stanley told him my address. We used to be friends in high school and she is the principals secretary at the school. She has access to all of the records, she knew my address. And Mike told me before he started to hit me that he cheated on me with Jess while we were married. It had nothing to do with anyone but Jess."

"Well then. We'll sue her too. And you'll testify in court. Edward already made sure to take pictures of your cuts and bruises and copies of the x-rays and CAT Scans. We have quite the case against him. Probably could get him locked up for a couple years. And maybe get Jess on aiding to the assault." Charlie was in full cop mode.

"I really don't care about that right now Dad. I care about Jake. And how this is going to affect him. I don't want him to see me like this. He's going to know it was Mike who did it. He knows more than I thought to start."

"Me and Sue will keep him for a couple days, at least until you better. We'll think of something to tell him. Maybe that you fell down the steps or something."

"That would actually be quite believable. He would never have to know Mike was here. Oh god dad what about my job? I don't have any vacation time."

"Don't worry about it Bells. We'll think of something. And I'm sure Mr. Cheney owes me a favor or two along the way. We'll make sure you don't have to go to work."

"I love you daddy. Thanks for everything. You're the best." I said, before the medicine made me pass out.

* * *

EPOV:

This was probably one of my most terrifying experiences of my life. Watching Bella lay lifeless on the floor as I beat on her ex husband. Thank god I thought on my feet and called emergency services before I lost control of my temper.

I watched helplessly as the paramedics tended to Bella, they wouldn't let me help get her situated in the ambulance but I would be damned if I was going to let another doctor attend to her once we got to the hospital.

It seemed like the longest drive of my life, I kept in close contact with Charlie on the ride over. He wanted to know how Bella was doing and I wanted to make sure Mike wasn't left out of police custody. Even with my brothers keeping guard over the station I still didn't want to take any chances. I knew Bella wouldn't be hurt in the hospital, but I was more concerned about making sure I didn't go hunt him down and kill him.

It's amazing how protective I already was of Bella. We had known each other in high school and I had harbored a secret crush on her then, and now here we were going on a date. That ended badly. Two scorned people, finding solace in each other only to be thrust in a horrible situation before we got to know each other.

After all that had happened I wanted to keep Bella safe, I felt a tug inside of me that I knew wasn't going to go away. Some might say I was falling in love. Lust. Whatever you wanted to call it.

I sat by Bella's bed all night, constantly checking her vitals until she woke up. Every hour on the hour I check on her, to make sure everything was still stable. I refused to let any other doctor in to try and help, this was all on me.

She was dreaming a lot, I could tell by the look on her face. It killed me to sit there and watch her sleep, her face would occasionally contort in pain. I talked to her; told her how sorry I was, told her about my daughter, talked about high school. I talked about everything under the sun in hopes that it would wake her up.

Whipped. She had me wrapped around her little finger already, and we weren't even exclusive or anything. One date! That was all we went on. Hell we never even kissed! Fucking Mike interrupted that. There was a nagging need for me to get to know her, I knew there was no way I would be able to walk away from her now.

She opened her eyes up shortly after 10 in the morning, she had slept a solid 8 hours without waking up. When Charlie arrived I knew that was my time to duck out, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me in the food court anyway. I refused to leave Bella's room until Charlie got there, who knows how long they were waiting.

I ordered my coffee and found my brothers at a table. "They never let him go right?" I asked wearily.

Emmett shook his head. "Nah man. We spent all night watching. Jasper heard two cops talking on their smoke break that they were holding him for at least 24 hours. Unless the Chief had something else to say about it. And I'm sure Chief Swan wasn't letting Mike out after beating the shit out of his daughter."

"How is Bella anyway?" Jasper asked, always the sensible one.

"She's okay. Concussion, contusion, broken ribs, bruised pretty badly, some broken bones. She's going to make a full recovery physically but I'm more worried about her mental recovery." I replied sadly. I was truly worried about her.

And unfortunately Emmett could tell that.

"So I'm going to guess the date went well then?" my big brother asked, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Yeah. It went quite well. We talked over dinner, got to know each other. And then I went back to her place after, we still had a little bit before we had to go pick up our kids. Right when I leaned in to kiss her he showed up."

"What happened when he showed up? Did he just start beating on her?" Jasper questioned.

"No. They argued for awhile, I was trying not to listen. Didn't want to pry. But when I started to hear him gradually get angrier I decided to intervene. And when I stepped into the foyer he had already shoved her onto the steps and beating on her. I was too late."

"Edward, seriously? You weren't too late. He could have done a helluva lot worse if you hadn't been there, or hadn't stepped out at all. She could have been worse if you hadn't been there. You saved her, your still helping her recover. Don't beat yourself up over this." Jasper said, as usual he knew exactly just what to say.

Emmett on the other hand didn't. He just fueled my anger. "Next we can figure out where he lives and we can show up and give him a taste of exactly what he did to Bella! ROAD TRIP!"

"No Emmett. We're going to let the law handle this. Her father is the god damn police Chief. He is going to get what he deserves. We're not using Cullen justice for this one. Unless you would like to get arrested again." Jasper said, crushing all my hopes of kicking the shit out of Mike. Again.

"Yeah Emmett. Wouldn't want you spending another night in the slammer. Isn't once enough for you? Your not exactly the most conspicuous person in the world." I agreed, laughing lightly. Being with my brothers was making this a whole lot easier.

"You make sure you tell my girl Bella that I'll take Jake to practice the next couple of weeks for her. And that she needs to make a full recovery so she can start practicing with the kid. He's getting good. I hate to break this brotherly bonding session up, but I have to go. Rosie needs my help with the house. Something about move shit around. For the 5th time since we've own the place."

"Yeah I gotta go too. Alice and Mom are decorating one of the homes Dad bought to resell. And apparently I was elected to help move all the furniture into it. I was supposed to be there an hour ago, but Alice left me get away with being late. Oh. And she wanted me to tell you that she expects you to ask Bella to Thanksgiving dinner in a month. And she wont take no for an answer because you know we have it the day after thanksgiving. So she has no option. Just relaying the message, don't kill the messenger kill Alice." Jasper said.

I watched my brothers leave as I drained what was left of my coffee. Things had changed so rapidly in 24 hours. I was falling in love, something I never thought I would do again. And I think I might love Bella more now than I ever loved Tanya.

When I got back up to her room I noticed Bella was sleeping again, which was good. But Charlie looked pissed as hell.

"What's going on Chief?" I asked quickly.

"Their letting him out on bail."

"Seriously? Can they fucking do that! He beat the shit out of her Charlie! They cant just leave her unprotected!"

"Kid calm down. Your going to wake her up." he said, dragging me out into the hall. "They can do that. His parents put up the bail money."

"Cant you do something about it? You're the god damn Police Chief! You should be able to over rule it or something!"

"I cant kid. I cant over rule the Judge. Trust me, I'm not happy either. But they increased the mileage on the PFA and if he gets caught within 1 mile of her he'll be back in jail. They set the trial up for next Monday. So it's a week kid. One week. He could go to jail for 5-10 if they convict him. And my guys think we have a case against him. But for now we have to watch her."

"Charlie. I have an idea. I think it might be a good one, but I don't know if you will like it."

"Go ahead. If it helps her stay safe and heal I don't care what it is."

"Well. Mike knows where you live. And now where she lives. What if we move her somewhere else until the trial and he goes away?"

"Like where kid? I don't exactly have a finances to buy her a whole nother place to live! Her mother lives in Florida, I'm certainly not sending her there for a week."

"I was talking about my house Charlie. Or my parents. Or one of my brothers. She'd be safe there. And Jake would be too. It's just for a week. My parents would love to have her. And we could all keep a good eye on her."

"I think you've got something there. Your parents house. Its deep in the woods isn't it? Emmett's house is in a development near his parents so I want to stay away from that. You think your parents would take her in for a week?"

"Most definitely. My mom would love to take care of her. And I can keep an eye on her health better there, she wont have to stay in here as long. Their going to need the bed soon."

"You're the one who has to tell her then. She can be quite independent. But I gotta go. Jake is driving Sue nuts. And apparently I'm supposed to let him go play with your brothers kid. I'll be keeping a close eye on the neighborhood while I'm working. Keep me updated kid." Charlie said before leaving the hospital.

So….I volunteered my parents to let Bella move in. And I could not tell you how incredibly happy I am that she is only going to be a few houses down the street from me. She'll be safer. But I don't know if I can stop myself from falling harder and harder for her…..


	8. Trial Experiment

**Trial Experiment**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, things have still been crazy. But I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I would love to double that for this chapter since its so long. Please REVIEW! I tell me your thoughts about the chapter,ideas you may have. Anything. Just tell me what you like about it! Ill try to update again next week! You guys are great! _

_

* * *

_

EPOV:

Charlie left it up to me to tell Bella how everything was going to work out once I released her from the hospital. The chief of the hospital had been on my case all morning about getting Bella out of there so they could use the extra bed. I was just being extra cautious. But I still didn't want to be the one to start the argument with Bella about everything.

I'm not going to lie when I say that I couldn't be more excited for her to move into my parents place. It meant the we could all be closer to each other, it wouldn't be hard for me to pop in to check her out. And my dad would be there to watch over her injuries.

Or I could fake a need to sleep at my parents house again, just so I could be a few doors down from her instead of a few blocks.

But once I got done internally arguing with myself, I sighed and headed back into the hospital room. Even in her current state Bella still looked completely beautiful. Breathtaking even.

"Hey. Sorry your dad wanted to talk to me privately so we didn't upset you." I said taking my usual seat next to her bed.

"So your saying he wanted to talk to you about Mike." she countered. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Yeah. He was filling me in on what is going on down at the station."

"So do you plan on telling me or will I be left in the dark forever?" Her sarcasm was completely evident.

"Well yeah.. I guess I do have to tell you since it directly concerns you."

"I didn't guess that before…So just tell me what is going on."

"They released him on bail."

"THEY DID WHAT?" she practically screamed, her monitors yelling back in protest.

"Mike's parents posted his bail. But the strengthened the PFA you have against him. The hearing is set for next week. Monday."

"What am I supposed to do? Lock myself in the house until next Monday? Live in fear that he is going to come back and do the same thing to me again. Or Jake?"

"No Bella. Your going to move out of your house temporarily."

"Edward that is impossible. Charlie and Sue do not have the space for me and Jake to live there."

"No one ever said anything about Charlie and Sue."

"I refuse to burden someone with me and my son's presence. Because I cant pick good husbands."

"Your moving in with my parents." my voice gave off a completely serious tone.

And obviously she didn't pick up on it. "I am not moving me and my son into your parents house Edward! All of their kids are long gone and moved out. They don't need a stranger with a child living there too! I refuse!"

"Bella please…think about this logically. If you go home he knows where you live. And even if I force my entire family to watch out for you me, Charlie, Sue and the rest of the people who love you will be worried sick about him being on the loose. By staying with my parents your constantly near atleast one doctor, I plan on spending all of my free time there. Mike wont know where you are."

Bella started to cry, I had no idea what I said to upset her. "Your right..I get it. I just don't want to be a pain in the ass Edward. I brought this on myself. I didn't force him to leave. I was the one who married him and had a child with him. I was the one who left him. None of this would have happened if I hadn't left."

I was up and off the chair instantly, kneeling by her side trying to calm her down. "No no no. None of this is your fault Bella. You did everything right. There was nothing you could have done to stop him. He probably would have hit you last night no matter what. And no one can blame you for falling in love with him, the abusers are never like that in the beginning. I think people would have been more upset with you if you had stayed in a marriage you weren't happy in Bella. Please don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry." I said brushing her tears away.

"What do I tell Jake? He is going to be so confused."

"Tell him that you tripped down the steps or something like that. It believeable."

"He's going to figure it out eventually. Jacob is not a dumb kid. He remembers more than I thought about his dad."

There was a sharp knock on the door, but I didn't want to leave Bella alone. She was so upset and distraught I didn't want to leave her to cry. "Come in." I called over my shoulder, not taking my eyes off of her.

"Edward. Can we talk for a second?" my boss Caius asked me. I knew what he wanted.

"I'll be taking her home tonight Caius. Then this precious bed is yours again." I replied bitterly.

"We kind of need it now Edward. There was a massive car accident, there is a ton of trauma patients on their way in and we need the bed. Within the next half an hour."

"Fine." I said before he left.

Bella looked up at me with sad brown eyes. "Does this mean I can leave? And…go to your parents house?"

I smiled when I saw she had finally seen it my way. "Yes. I'm discharging you. But don't think for a minute that I'm going to get out of doctor mode when we get home."

"Does Charlie know I'm staying at your parents?"

"Yes. We talked about it in the hallway, he actually came up with the idea to move you somewhere else. I merely suggested my parents house."

I helped her from the bed, helped her dress without letting my eyes wander. Even if her broken state she looked beautiful to me. I knew there was no going back from this. Isabella Swan had my heart and she didn't even know it yet.

"Come on. Lets take you out of here." I replied quietly as he pushed her out to my car.

"When can we get Jake?"

"Ill get him after we get you situated at my parents."

"You don't have to do this you know. I don't get it. Why are you caring so much about people you just met?"

"Because I care about you and your son Bella." I knew I had to leave the "L" word out of it for now. But eventually I would tell her that I loved her, soon. She needed to know it.

* * *

BPOV:

I've been at Esme and Carlisle's for almost 3 days now. And if I wasn't slightly doped up from medication I would have thought Edward had taken off of work to just stay by my side. Because he was here all the time. The first two days I was here I don't think he ever left. And each passing day he came to check on me bright and early I felt a very familiar feeling for him, love. Or atleast I think it might be love.

Edward made due on his promise, he got me back to his parents and situated me in the spare room. He went to collect Jake and a few sets of spare clothes for me. I had a lot of time to think while he was gone. He was being so nice and caring for me, how could someone not notice it. I was falling in love with him. There was no way around it. But I wasn't sure how he felt about me.

When Jake got back to the house he was a ball full of energy. He instantly won over Esme and Carlisle with his charm. He must of gotten that from his father. When I told him I fell down the steps he seemed to believe me, but I saw the glint in his eye. He was questioning it in his head. But Edward took him up to bed since I couldn't climb the steps. He seemed like the father my son needed; caring, delicate, doting. Just as Edward was with his own daughter.

Rose came to visit me almost everyday, bringing Adam with her to give Jake something to do.

"Bella. How are you going to get through the trial in two days?" she asked as we sat on the porch watching the boys place.

"I don't know how I am going to do it. I wont be able to look him in the eye. My emotions have been a wreck since the accident. One second I'm super happy, the next I am depressed and crying. I don't know what to do. I don't know how your brother puts up with it."

"Edward puts up with it because he's in love with you. I know you've been rather preoccupied with healing that you probably havent seen it. But we all have. The way he looks at you, you can just tell he loves you. Or is in the process of falling in love with you."

"Your lying Rose. How could anyone love me? I'm a sorry piece of bones. I let me ex husband beat the shit out of me more than once now. I have so much baggage it isn't even funny. I couldn't begin to understand why anyone would want me. Especially now with the way I look."

"That's where your wrong Bella. He sees through the baggage because he has his own. Its obvious to me he hasn't told you much about Tanya and his feelings about it so we'll leave his baggage at that. Edward cares about you. I can see it in his eyes. The way he watches you, the way he takes care of you. It's like watching a married couple."

"Whatever you say Rose. I still call bullshit. No one could love me."

"So your telling me that you don't atleast like my brother? Don't try and lie either, Ive watched the both of you."

"Yes…" I replied in a whisper that was barely audible.

"Have you talked to him about your feelings?"

"No. I don't want to scare him off. Especially if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I cant take rejection again."

"I highly doubt my brother will reject you. Trust me. Talk to him. And now seems to be your chance." she said with a smile as we heard the garage door open. She collected Adam and slipped out. I knew I needed to talk to Edward. So I called Charlie while he was taking care of Emmalie. Jake was going to spend the night there.

A half an hour later my son was happily gone off with his grandfather for a night of fun and movies. Edward came into the room with a smile, he seemed so happy. Hopefully this conversation was going to go okay.

"Hey Edward?" I called to him from my seat in the living room.

He popped in from the kitchen seconds later. "Yeah? Do you need something?"

"I'd like to talk to you if you have a second."

"Sure! Let me finish making some dinner for us and we can talk." What girl couldn't swoon over a man making you dinner. Hopefully it was atleast edible.

He popped into the living room with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs for us, I smiled. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked casually looking at me out of the corner of his eye while we ate.

It was now or never.

"Edward. I think I'm falling for you." I said, my voice a mere whisper again. I shut my eyes waiting for his response.

"I think I am too Bella." When I opened my eyes and saw his face I knew he felt it too. Only he had the balls to look at me when he said it.

"So what does it mean Edward? Where do we go from here?"

"Well I would like to call you my girlfriend. And take you out on dates. And hold you hand. And kiss you. And spend time with you and Jake and Emmalie."

"Seriously Edward? You arent like scared away from me because of all my baggage?"

"Not at all. We both have baggage. You have your broken marriage and I have mine. We're both working at getting over it. We both have kids with only one parental figure. And we both are falling in love with each other."

He was always so damn logical. "Id like that. Id like to go out on dates when I don't look like a freak. And hold your hand in public. And kiss you…"

"First off, you don't look like a freak I think your beautiful. Secondly, we can go on dates whenever you want no matter what you look like. Thirdly, we almost did kiss once but it was interrupted."

I laughed, a real laugh. He was so sweet. "Why don't we take the kids to a movie after the trial tomorrow? Then drop them off with either Charlie or your parents and go get dinner?" I suggested.

"I would like that. But I would really like it if you would let me kiss you right now."

All I could do was nod. I felt his lips touch mine with so much tenderness seconds later. It didn't last long, it was short and sweet and to the point. But from that kiss on, I knew there was only Edward.

* * *

I slept so soundly that night. Edward spent the night at his parents, but we slept in separate rooms. There was no way our relationship had progressed that far yet.

But today was the day of the trial. Jake was staying with Sue for the day, I refused to let him in the same room as Mike and his family. Sue was even keeping Edward's daughter Emmalie for him. Everyone was going to be there supporting me. Charlie, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. I had so many people supporting me now.

I woke up and Alice helped me pick out something to wear, settling on a black pant suit she deemed court worthy. With her help I hobbled downstairs to a pacing Edward. Once he heard me he looked up and smiled.

"You look wonderful Bella."

"Thank you. You don't look so shabby yourself." I said with a grin a mile long.

Once it got to the bottom of the steps Edward extended his hand to me, pulling me into a gentle hug. I snuggled my head against his chest, I knew I was safe here. I felt his finger pull my chin up to look at him and before I knew it his lips were on mine again. This kiss was different from last night, it had a little more need to it, but he knew to be gentle.

Once he pulled away he smiled at him and took my hand. "Its time to go Bella."

"I know. I don't really want to though. Id rather spend my morning doing that."

"Unfortunately we have a douche bag to send to jail."

The car ride was short, Edward kept one hand in mine as we drove there. If it wasn't for him I probably would be a worried mess. But he made me feel strong and confident. We strode into the court room, still connected at the hands. Our seats were in the first row, I spotted Mike immediately. The look he gave me instantly froze me in my seat. I felt Edward's strong arm wrap around my shoulder pulling me in close.

The rest of his family entered and sat behind us, I felt each of them touch my shoulder as they passed. Charlie was the next to arrive, scooting in on my other side. He didn't even seem upset about Edward's arm around me. Under usual circumstance he would have went ape shit.

When I looked up I saw Jessica Stanley take a seat by Mike's family. The stupid bitch looked right up at me. The trial wasn't due to start for another 5 minutes or so, and Jess decided she would come say hi.

"Hey Bella! You look like you've moved on. Nice choice by the way."

"You can have Mike Jess, but I wont let you get a hand on anyone else."

"Oh please. Ive had Mike for much longer than you have."

"Yeah you home wrecking whore, I know that. Mike told me the other night. Before he decided to beat the shit out of me."

"No no silly. We were hooking up in high school already, all through college, after he met you, the day of your wedding, after the two of you were married. Oh and last night at his parents house."

Angry tears started to roll from my eyes, I left go of Edward's hand. I wanted to strangle the bitch. "You can have him Jess. He is all yours. Just wait until he decides to beat the shit out of you." I growled. I felt Edward's protective arms around my shoulder, Jess scurried off as the Judge came into the room.

The trial began. And I was the first person called to the witness stand of course. Edward helped me up to the stand, ever the gentleman, he gave my hand a soft squeeze before returning to his seat. The judge went through the formalities before the District Attorney jumped into questioning me.

"So Isabella, is this the first time your ex husband has hit you?"

"No."

"When was the last time?"

"The night I told him I was leaving him and taking our son. September 13th."

"And were your injuries worse then or now?"

"Now. The last time I had a black eye and a broken wrist."

"And you reported the last beating?"

"Yes but I didn't press charges. We filed a PFA against him."

"What did you do to set him off this time?"

"Nothing. He showed up at my house. Because someone told him where I live. We talked, angrily, about my leaving and taking our son. And when I told him to leave he hit me. I don't remember much of it, I blacked out after my head hit the steps."

"And is it true that your ex husband signed away all of the rights to your son."

"Yes. When we filed the divorce papers we filed papers to have Mike removed as his father, all of his rights gone. We changed my son's last name to mine. Every trace of Mike disappeared."

"And did this upset him at all?"

"No. He seemed happy about it."

"Do you know who told him where you were living."

A sinister smile crossed my face as my eyes landed on Jessica Stanley. "She did. Jessica Stanley. The woman Mike had been cheating on me with my entire relationship." I hear Rose cheer quietly from her pew.

"And finally Isabella, do you feel unsafe with Mike still roaming the streets?"

"Yes. Even with a PFA against him he found me. He came into my home, luckily my son wasn't there at the time he was with his grandfather, beat the shit out of me in front of my current boyfriend and left."

"One more thing Ms. Swan. Could you state your injuries while we show pictures of the wounds."

"I had a brain contusion, an extreme sever concussion from my head hitting the step repeatedly, 4 broken ribs, a broken ankle, sprained wrist, and so many bruises I cant count." I said as the tears started rolling while I had to stare at the pictures.

The DA left me off the stand and went on to interview other witnesses. Mike was interviewed too. He made it seem like he was the one upset. How he had to find a mistress because I wouldn't give it up to him. Blah blah blah. Edward held onto my the entire time, keeping me strong, wiping away my tears. After Jessica's testimony it was time to hear the verdict.

"The jury rules Michael Newton guilty of battery, aggressive assault, and the misdemeanor of breaking the PFA against him. And the jury has decided to place Jessica Stanley on 7 years probation for aiding and abetting the previously listed charges."

I clapped my hands together, waiting to see how many years Mike would be sitting behind bars.

"Michael Newton will be escorted off to prison immediately to begin serving his 5 year sentence." the judge said, "Case dismissed."

I could see Mike's family sobbing, Jess sobbing as we watched Mike being escorted to the prison transport van. My family was cheering. Everyone was hugging me, congratulating me. Edward was the last one, he placed a tender kiss on my lips with a smile. "You did it Bella. Your safe now." he whispered in my ear as we hugged.

Edward was my lifeline. He was my life. I was falling more and more in love with him with each passing minute.


	9. Mind Over Matter

**Mind over Matter**

_A/N: Please read the additional AN at the end, it is very important! _

_

* * *

_

BPOV:

Edward made good on his promise to take the kids to a movie after the trial was over. And for some reason he wasn't embarrassed by taking someone as bruised as me in public. The entire time we held hands at the little pizza shop he took us too.

Jake was completely enamored with Edward, constantly talking about the most random things. He went from one subject to another the entire time we were eating. We also let him decide what movie we were going to see, considering Emmalie wasn't old enough to care. Of course he picked Despicable Me, the one movie he had been bothering me to see for weeks.

Everyone sat through the movie, and the entire time Edward kept ahold of me, Jake chose to sit in between us of course. It was like we were a real family.

The movie ended and Edward took us back to my house. Everyone finally agreed that it was okay for me to move back in with Mike being locked up in jail. Charlie was only a few doors down, Edward was just a phone call away, as were all of his family. I finally felt safe again, I didn't feel the need to lock every door and window at night anymore.

Jake was exhausted, so I put him to bed when we got back. It was way past his bedtime. And Emmalie was sleeping in her car seat. It gave Edward and I time to talk.

"Thank you for taking me and Jake out, he seemed so happy with you around. He hasn't talked that much in forever" I said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Thanks for accepting my invitation. And Jake is a great kid, you really raised him well. He is quite the hoot."

"And Emmalie is just the most adorable little baby Ive seen since Jake. She's so calm."

Edward draped his arm across my shoulder, pulling me into his chest. Yet another place I felt completely safe.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think so. I feel safe I guess. He's not out there to get me anymore."

"I'll take Emmalie to my moms and I can sleep on the couch if you would feel better that way."

"There's no way I'm going to let you do that Edward. You need to do whats best for you. You cant stay and protect me all the time. Mike is gone for now. He cant get to me anymore. I have to learn to cope Edward."

"I know, but it's the first night back in here after living in a house full of people. Your not used to being by yourself. Without him out there atleast."

"I've got to do it sometime Edward. And tonight is just as good as any night. Ive had a wonderful day with you and my son and your daughter. I know there is nothing out there to get me. And I know your only a phone call away."

Edward shut up and leaned down to kiss me. This kiss was different than the ones I had been used too, they will filled with need. And I certainly didn't stop him. I merely snaked my hands around his neck, twirling my fingers through his auburn locks.

We spent minutes like this, completely wrapped in each other's arms connected at the lips. Eventually we had to pull away, we did need to breathe after all.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly, a huge grin plastered onto my face.

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Are you trying to tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Absolutely not. I want more kisses like that soon."

"I think I can make that happen." he murmured before bringing his lips back down onto mine.

I felt his tongue nudge open my lips, I gladly let him in. We were clinging to each other for dear life, his tongue exploring mine. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. I hadn't felt this good in years, and Edward was making me fell complete euphoria. We had to pull away from each other, both of us were smiling a mile wide.

"We have to do that more often." he said pulling me back into his chest.

"I agree wholeheartedly to that one."

We sat, melted in each others arms for what only seemed like minutes but really was a whole hour. Emmalie started to get fussy so Edward decided it was time to take the baby home. No matter how much I wanted him to stay I knew our relationship was too new for that kind of thing. And there was no way I wanted to ruin what seemed like a good thing.

"Bella you know you can call me at any hour of the night if you need me. Ill answer I promise." Edward said, you could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Ill call you Edward. I promise I will if I need anything. I think Ill be okay though. Don't worry about me. You've done enough for me." I whispered quietly.

He gathered up all of their stuff and the baby, pausing by the door to wrap me in a tight embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow at the soccer game. Only a few hours and we can see each other again." he whispered into my ear.

I sighed against his chest, this shouldn't end. "Ill see you then."

He leaned down to kiss me, ever so lightly. "Bye.." he murmured before setting off toward his Volvo.

Instantly I felt empty, he was gone and I was alone. There wasn't anyone here to protect me anymore if something happened. In my panic I went through the house, locking every single door and windows in the house.

With Edward gone and Jake in bed I had no one to talk to, or keep my mind off of Mike and all of the things surrounding him. I walked up to my bedroom, but not before checking on Jake to make sure he was still okay. And as usual he was sleeping like a baby, out like a log. I meandered my way over into my room, settling down in the middle of my big bed. And within minutes I was passed out, it was surprising how exhausting today had been.

* * *

EPOV:

When I left Bella's house I was so incredibly worried for her. I knew she was safe, Mike was in jail and Jessica Stanley wasn't allowed anywhere close to her. But it wasn't so much the physical I was concerned about, it was more the mental. Being alone probably didn't make this whole situation any better for her.

My house felt so much emptier, no one coming or going and I didn't have the option to go over to my parents house. I had such a great date with Bella and Jake. They were so sweet, I knew I was falling not just for Bella but for her son as well. He was so adorable and well versed. There wasn't a rude bone in his body, it was obvious his mother raised him well.

I put Emmalie to bed, she was already quite passed out in her carseat. Soon she would be one and it would be time to throw a huge party for her. I definitely didn't miss Tanya being in her life, I could spoil my daughter without having someone to tell me what I can and cant do with her.

Once Emmalie was in a bed I climbed into my own. This had been quite an exhausting week. Between taking care of myself and my own child I was taking care of Bella and her child. Not that I minded, I enjoyed spending time with the both of them.

After spending probably close to an hour stirring, I finally fell into a deep sleep. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought of.

I woke in the morning to the shrill sound of my phone ringing, and immediately grabbed it in fear of it being Bella and that she needed me. But no. I was wrong. It was Alice. And it was way to early to deal with Alice.

"Yes sister dear?" I mumbled groggily.

"Edward. Good your awake. I'm coming over. See you in 10." my sister said, chipper as ever.

"Ugh Alice. Its way to early. I havent even gotten out of bed yet let alone get Emmalie ready for the day."

"I don't care Edward. Ill be at the door in 10 minutes, if you don't open up I will be coming in anyway."

With that, Alice hung up the phone and I hauled my ass out of bed. I would need coffee, and lots of it if I had to deal with her this early in the morning. And maybe a shot or two of whiskey. There was no time for a shower, so I dressed in sweats and a shirt before waking up my little girl.

I had just sat down to feed Emmalie when the doorbell rang out clearly. Little Alice didn't lie, 10 minutes from the time she hung up the phone until now. "Come in Alice. I'm feeding the baby." I called.

Not a second later Alice, who was dressed to the nines as usual, came bounding into the room. "Hey Edward!" she said, extremely happy. Too happy. Obviously she had an agenda for being here.

"Alice. What do you want and why did you wake me up out of a deep slumber?"

"Well. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be? It better be important consider you woke me up so incredibly early."

"Lets talk about Bella. And your relationship with her."

"ALICE! I don't want to talk about it right now. And definitely not this early. Or with you. At all."

"Too bad darling brother. You and I are going to talk about it. Right now. And I refuse to leave if you don't talk to me about it."

"What is there to say? I took her out on two dates."

"Edward. Please don't lie to me. You might have taken her on two dates, but I do know for a fact that you rushed to Mom and Dad's every night after work to spend time with her. Obviously there is something going on."

"Alright! I do like her okay? But I know for a fact that neither she nor I are ready to be in a relationship. She is healing from what Mike did to her and Im gun shy because of the whole Tanya thing."

"I never said you have to run off and get married to her or anything. I just want to know your feelings on her."

"I think were both pretty far off from being in a serious relationship Alice."

"Don't rule her out just because of that Edward."

"Never said I was Alice. Your starting to irritate me."

"Oh brother dear. I just wanted to tell you never give up on her. I see the two of you being together for quite some time. And by the way you two look at each other, I know you both like each other already."

"How would you be able to tell by looking at us?"

"How can I not? The way you watch her moves I can see how much you adore her already. And the way she looks at you, she admires you like crazy. I watch people Edward, I can see what they like and don't like. Just trust me here for once."

"Have I ever not trusted you Alice? I don't doubt your judgement."

"You need someone good in your life for you and Emmalie. And I think Bella might just be a good girl to keep your ass in line."

"Get out of here Alice. Ill see you tonight at the soccer game." I mumbled, kicking her out.

Alice leaned down and kissed my cheek before departing out the door. I knew Alice was probably right, it was just way to soon to tell what I felt for Bella. I knew I did like Bella, that was for sure. But I was still hurting from the things Tanya put me through. And I wasn't ready to get serious yet.

But I did know that I was going to see Bella in a few hours. And I was incredibly excited about it.

* * *

_A/N: I just wanted to tell you all how happy I am to be writing this story for you. But I did want to make note, this is a story with a very serious undertone. Domestic violence is not okay. In any circumstance. If you know someone who is dealing with emotional, verbal, or physical abuse please try and help them in anyway possible. _

_I am writing this story to get the point out there, and some of it is written from true point of view, I know it all too well. I want everyone to know that this isn't just something to brush under the rug. It is wrong and needs to be addressed in any circumstance. It is NOT meant to happen to anyone, and absolutely NO ONE deserves it. _

_Now that I am off my soapbox, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Review. I love to hear from all of you. Share you stories with me, tell me anything you would like! You guys are the best! Oh! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! You guys are the bestest xoxo_


	10. Words Meant to Go Unheard

**Words Meant to Go Unheard**

BPOV:

Jake was so excited to go to soccer the next day. Probably just to see Adam of course. I knew Charlie had allowed the pair of boys to spend a lot of time together while I was recovering, it kept Jake's mind off of everything. And I wont lie, I wanted to go to soccer too. But only because Edward would be there. This soccer game would be the first time I had gone out in public, other than my court appearance, since the beating.

I hadn't seen anyone, and I certainly wasn't taking visitors while I was staying with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. And frankly, I didn't want to see anyone other than the Cullen family. Angela and Ben had made an attempt to see me, but I didn't want to see anyone. Endless phone calls came to my cell phone, and flowers galore. But it didn't matter, what was done was done. There was no going back. Only forward.

Jake and I spent the morning together, Sue had tried to help him cook me breakfast in bed. That was a fiasco in itself. Sue was a great cook, but my 4 year old son not so much. I was surprised when the kitchen didn't burn down. Smoke detectors went off, Jake forgot to watch the stove while Sue was in the bathroom. Only my son. He took after his grandfather in that right.

The morning flew by, I wanted to spend every single possible minute with Jake. But my son wasn't dumb, he knew something was wrong with me. I tried my hardest to hid my bruises and cuts from him. But when Jake wouldn't even hug me, I knew that he knew I was in pain. Being the mother I am, I made Jake take a bath before we got ready for soccer. Even though I knew he would be getting dirty at the game anyway.

We jumped in the car and headed for the soccer field. And Jake chattered al the way there.

"So Mom. When I was with Grandpa he took me fishing and he told me that I could take Adam with me next weekend if it was okay with Emmett." Jake rattled in the back seat.

"Did you ask Emmett? Im sure he would let Adam. It would be nice for you to bring a friend along while you fish with Grandpa."

"Well what will you do while Im with Grandpa?"

"Oh little boy, Im sure I have a ton of stuff to catch up on." I promised quietly.

"Yeah Mommy. I missed you while you were away. Don't go away like that again."

My heart broke for my son. It was because of his damn father I disappear for a week or so. "I wont ever leave you again little man. Your stuck with me forever and ever and ever."

"That's good Mommy. Now! Help me out of the car so I can go play with my friends." Jake demanded from me as we pulled into the parking space at the field.

I helped him from the car, holding his hand all the way to the field before letting him run off with his friends before the game. I took my usual seat in between Rosalie and Alice. They were both watching me cautiously.

"You seem like you've had a rough afternoon." Rosalie observed, starring me down.

Alice went in the cooler and pulled out a beer, pausing ever so slightly. "Nevermind. You look like you could use this, but I think Edward would kill me. Alcohol could screw with your medicines."

"Oh stop. I feel okay. Well decently okay. Im tired and achey but Edward told me that would be expected." I replied rolling my eyes. In actuality I was feeling like shit, my whole body felt like I had been run over by a truck. My mental state was nonexistent.

"Want to talk about it? Ill have a beer in your honor." Rose said cracking one open as Alice took a sip from hers.

"I think Jake knows something happened to me. He will barely even touch me, wouldn't even give me a hug this morning when I asked for one. And I had all covered up so I looked pretty normal."

"I told you the other day Bella. Jake knows more about everything than you think, I can tell he is quite the observant kid. He's your son after all, you notice everything too." Rosalie informed me.

Alice watched me closely, like she was starring right through me. "This is really eating you up on the inside isn't? Bella you have to realize Mike is gone, locked up. There is no one else out there that is willing to hurt you. You have so many people that love and care about you, none of us are going to let you get hurt again."

"I know guys I know. I just feel like hes still watching me. I had nightmares all last night about him showing up at my house and taking Jake. My body and mind feel so bad, its going to take me forever to bounce back from this."

I saw Rose looking passed my shoulder, something obviously had upset because her face was a mask of anger. When I spun around I saw why. Jessica had Edward cornered in the parking lot looking my way. Sudden adrenaline pumped through my veins and I jumped off my chair and started off toward the parking lot.

"Bella no! You don't need to do this!" Rose yelled after me.

"Edward can handle himself!" Alice said, trying to catch up to me. Before I knew it I was breaking into a run heading straight for Edward and Jess.

* * *

EPOV:

The second I stepped out of the car I caught sight of Bella. She was easy to spot, so beautiful. She was with my sisters, so I knew she was safe. I didn't have to worry about her safety.

I was supposed to help Emmett coach today, but I had told him I couldn't do it. My mind wasn't there, I was more concerned about Bella's welfare. Other than Emmalie, Bella was a huge concern of mine.

As I was unbuckling Emmalie from her carseat I could have sworn I heard someone coming up behindd me. And I would be pissed off if it was Bella, she didn't need to exert herself by coming all the way over here. I had it all under control. Everything Emmalie needed was in her diaper bag in the trunk.

When I turned my back, I realized it wasn't Bella or any of my family that was coming over to help me but that it was Jessica Stanley. The woman who helped Mike get to Bella. And if I didn't have my baby girl in my hands I would have probably slapped her cold.

"Edward Cullen!" Jess said as she approached me, I was fuming.

"Jessica Stanley. What can I do for you? Im a little busy right now." I replied, as politely as I could manage.

"Are you dating Bella Swan?"

"I don't really know what Bella Swan and I are. And frankly, I don't think that is any of your business."

"Well I know she spent the whole week at your parents house."

I was fuming now. How dare she ask this. "She was at my parents house because you helped get the shit kicked out of her."

"She wasn't that bad Edward. Mike didn't beat her up that bad."

"Are you fucking serious Jessica? You didn't pick her up off the floor and call 911. You weren't her doctor in the hospital. You were part of the reason she barely woke up!"

Jess had to balls to roll her eyes at me. And Ill be damned if I didn't have my daughter in my arms I would have gone nuts. "Whatever, she deserved it. She shouldn't have taken Mike's son from him. He didn't deserve that kind of hurt."

"Mike didn't even want Jake."

"Did Bella tell you that? You cant always believe everything you hear. Im sure she would want to make it seem like he didn't want his son so she didn't have to share him."

"You're a bitch Jessica. You've been sleeping with him since high school, all through college even after he became a married man! That makes you a little whore!"

At that comment Jess was stunned into silence. We stood there, it was a stand off. Until her smile turned sinister.

"Whatever Edward. Just know what your getting into. Bella will run off at the first sign of trouble and take everything you love with her. Just like she did to Mike. He was willing to work it out, spend time with the child Bella guilted him into having. She had Jake just to tie herself to Mike forever, trying to force him to stay. But there was nothing she could do to keep him happy. Watch your back Cullen, she'll stab you in it and rip your heart out at the same time."

When I heard the tiny gasp of air behind me, I knew exactly why Jessica's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Because Bella was behind me, and she wanted to get one final dig in before she left. And within seconds Jess was gone, she knew she didn't want to violate the terms of the restraining order. Or she would be joining Newton in jail.

* * *

_A/n: Kind of a cliffy, I know. I didn't meant for it to be. I just needed a place to stop before I got impossibly long. But MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! And I apologize for taking so long to update, somewhere in between the crazy holiday season and taking care of my mom my grandmother passed away. I was very close to her, so it hit me very hard. I just didn't have the mental capacity to write for a little while, which is what makes this chapter so short. Please read and review, I would love to know what you think. And I promise it wont take me forever to update again! _


	11. Ends of the Earth

**End of the Earth**

BPOV:

I just had to walk over there. I couldn't just have waited for him to come to me. And it just had to be Jessica fucking Stanley he was talking to. At first I had been jealous. Which was the whole reason why I went over there.

But when I got over there, my self esteem took an incredible hit. I was already really vulnerable from my recent issues with Mike. And then listening to Jessica go on about how horrible I was only made it worse.

Jessica was talking about the relationship she had shared with Mike. It was even deeper than I had thought, and Jessica knew everything about me and my marriage. It hurt to hear those things, it hurt to hear the things she claimed Mike had said about me.

Even worse? Listening to her warn Edward about how I will eventually break his heart. That I would get bored of him.

It was such a blow to my ego. It made me rethink everything about my life, about myself. I felt like a horrible person, that it was my fault my marriage ended. And that maybe I did deserve the things Mike did to me.

By the time Edward had noticed I was standing there it was too late. My bubble had burst. I didn't want to talk to anyone. As soon as Jessica ran off I was too ashamed to even speak to Edward. And like the coward I was, I turned and ran away from him.

There was no where to run to that Edward couldn't follow me too. Except the bathroom. Even though I wanted to watch my son's soccer game, I just wanted to be alone. So it was the girls bathroom and ran straight too.

Once I got there, the tears were flowing freely. The makeup I had so carefully applied to hide my bruises was about to be washed away by my tears.

There were so many thing swirling through my mind. Maybe Jessica was right. Maybe I was a bitch.

Maybe I shouldn't have taken Jake from his father.

Maybe if I had paid more attention I could have fixed my marriage.

Maybe I did deserve what Mike gave to me, bruises and all.

Maybe things would have been different if I hadn't run away from Seattle.

Maybe..maybe…maybe. It was all swimming through my head at light speed. I didn't even hear the bathroom door swing open.

In walked Rosalie. I knew she was here just because she cared. And I was sure that Edward had probably sent her in here to check and see if I was okay.

But I wasn't okay, I was questioning everything and everyone around me. My tears continued to flow free, my head pounded in my ears. I barely felt Rose put her arms around my in comfort.

And somehow it only made me cry harder. We sat like that for awhile. Her arms comforting me while I cried my eyes out.

Rose was the first to break the silence. "What happened up there Bella?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it, atleast not until I got my shit straight. "I don't know Rose. I walked up and he…he was talking to the fucking bitch."

"Well I know Jessica Stanley is a bitch. But what happened that has you sitting in a public restroom crying? And missing Jake's game. Their up by 2 by the way."

I laughed quietly, of course they were up by 2. "She was talking about things she claimed she knew. Things about me and Mike." I whispered.

Rose patted my hair in sympathy before continuing on. "What did she say Bella. Im sure whatever she said shouldn't have you sitting here crying."

"She..She said when I left I took Jake away for Mike and he actually wanted to keep him."

"Isabella Marie Swan. You know that is not true. If he had wanted Jake he wouldn't have signed the dotted line that signed away all of his rights."

"Jess said I ran away at the first sign of trouble, taking everything that Mike loved with me."

"And that's a crock of bullshit too Bella. And you know it! If Mike cared so much about you and Jake he would have followed you and try to make it better. Not just sign away his marriage and his paternal rights."

Rose was so full of wisdom, but it only made me more upset. "She said I deserved everything Mike did to me."

"BELLA! You know that is complete and utter bullshit! No woman deserves to be hit!" Rose practically screamed.

Her yelling only made me cry harder, I wasn't used to getting yelled at. Only by Mike.

"But if I hadn't threatened to leave he wouldn't have gotten so upset and hit me. Or when he came here, if I hadn't provoked him maybe he wouldn't have hit me last week."

She was much calmer when she answered me this time. "Bella. Im sorry for yelling at you. But no one, not a single person in this world, deserves to be beaten up. There is nothing you could say or do to deserve to be struck by another person. It is not excuseable in any sense."

"But why did she say it then!" I cried loudly into Rose's shoulder.

She let me cry for a little while before answering. "She said it to get under your skin. She wanted this to happen. Jessica Stanley is a complete bitch and wanted you to feel like nothing."

What Rosalie was saying made sense, Jessica had always tried to get under my skin no matter what it took.

"Maybe your right Rose."

"Im always right Bella. I know your hurt by what she said. And Edward is pissed the hell off. Im pretty sure the one bleacher has a dent in it from his hand. We care about you Bella, that's all that matters."

I sighed loudly and wiped away my tears. Rose was right.

"Okay okay. Your right. She was doing it just to get under my skin. And she did. I feel like complete shit, my ego is bruised. But I cant let her get to me. That's what she wants."

"That's the Bella I know and love. Now wash your face and get the hell back out there. Your son is playing. And forget covering the bruises, people should see what that dickwad did to you."

I laughed and did as I was told. My face was washed, my bruises were shining a bright blue, and I was ready to face the world.

Facing the world bruised and broken that was for sure. And facing Edward was going to be the hardest. I knew he would be waiting for me, to make sure I was okay. Because he was that type of guy.

I took a hesitant step back out into the sun, back out to face the people who had witness my emotional breakdown.

* * *

EPOV:

When I heard Bella gasp from behind me, my heart instantly broke into a million pieces. She had heard every word of the conversation I had with Jessica.

But Bella was gone before I had gotten a chance to even speak to her. She had run off, no doubt in tears. And Jessica had bailed because she wasn't allowed to be near Bella.

I had no one left to talk to.

So I gather my shit in a huff, pissed off and angry, and walked down to my sisters. I immediately handed Emmalie off to my sister. And then smashed my hand into the metal bleacher leaving a huge dent. And startling all the other soccer parents.

Alice immediately picked up on my anger it was quite obvious.

"Edward! What the h-e-double hockey stick is your problem!" Alice asked pointing at my baby.

"Jessica Stanley is my problem!" I huffed loudly, pacing in front of the bleachers.

"What did she do? And why was she even talking to you? You hated her in school."

"She was apparently warning me about Bella."

"What is there to warn? Bella is a freaking sweetheart."

"I know that and you know that. But Jessica wanted to suggest otherwise."

"So that is why Bella stomped passed here in tears?"

"Yeah. She heard the tail end of the conversation. Jess said some really horrible things about her. Did Rose go find her?"

"Yeah. She was a complete mess when she came back here. What did Jess say that has her so upset?"

"The bitch said something about her taking Jake out of Mike's life and how Mike wanted the both of them in his life. And how Bella runs off at the first sign of trouble. And how she's a bitch..blah blah blah. She just completely ripped Bella and new one."

"And Jess knew she was back there didn't she?"

"Im going to guess. She was facing that way. I didn't think anything of it until I heard Bella gasp."

"Oh jeez Edward. Go find Bella. I think she went into the restroom. She will come out eventually. Ill keep Emmalie. Itll be okay. Take care of what you need to do."

With that I set off away from my sister and toward the bathroom. I broke into a jog, I needed to see Bella immediately and make sure she was okay.

Problem was, I cant go into the girls restroom. Unless I wanted to piss everyone off.

So I had to wait outside of it, pacing back and forth.

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid! I should have paid more attention to who was standing near us. I had known Bella's car was in the parking lot, so I knew she was here somewhere.

And when Jess's face lit up I should have known what she was about to do and looking over my shoulder. I couldn't imagine how Bella was feeling. The things Jess said were completely ruthless.

I could hear crying coming from the bathroom, and then constant soothing who I could only imagine was from Rosalie.

There was no way I could bust right in there and break up the whole thing, it would probably only pissed Bella off even more. But the sounds of her crying made my heart break. I needed to be there for her, she was upset.

Finally, after what felt like hours, my sister emerged without Bella. "Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked quickly.

"Chill out, she's cleaning herself up and should be out in a minute or so. Be nice. She's fragile." Rose said before dashing off.

I paced a little bit more, waiting for Bella to come out from the bathroom. This waiting was driving me insane, I needed to know she was okay.

Finally she came out, with a fake smiled plastered to her lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked breathlessly.

"Okay? Yeah Im doing okay. It hurts but Ill make it through. I always do." Bella replied.

"I am so so so sorry that you heard that. She is the biggest lying bitch Ive ever met in my entire life."

"Edward. Its okay. I hope you don't believe what she said."

"Bella! No! I don't believe a word of it! You didn't deserve any of that to happen to you. And you most certainly didn't deserve to have Jessica spreading lies about you. You know that right?"

"Im starting to pick up on it. But you know, I just had my entire ego crushed to pieces. It will take me a little while to heal from that."

"Oh Bella, you didn't deserve to get hit by Mike. Neither time. You deserve to me wined and dined and loved and cherished."

"That might be so Edward, but I wasn't. And I need to get used to that. Bear with me. Please. I cant tolerate someone else leaving me." she said, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

That was the first time I had noticed that she hadn't covered her bruises. She was out in public, showing off exactly what had happened to her. Oh God she was so incredibly strong.

"Bella..your bruises. You left them uncovered."

"Oh jeez Edward! I know their completely ugly, but I was crying and my makeup ran and I don't have any cover up so I have to let the world see them!"

"No babe..I mean Bella..I just cant believe how strong you are. Your so incredibly strong I envy you."

"Oh shut it Edward. Obviously Im not that strong if I just had a breakdown in a public bathroom."

"Please Bella. You are the single strongest individual Ive ever met in my entire life. Its what makes you you. And I am so happy to know you. Your so great Bella."

"Stop flattering me Edward. It is going to go to my head."

"As if you head isn't beautiful enough already."

"Shut up Edward!" Bella laughed. The sound of her actually laughing was so musical.

"Im glad my sister could help you through this."

"She did her best. And the rest is up to me. I just have to get it through my head that there was nothing I could do to stop him, and I did exactly what I thought was best when I left. And I have to convince myself that Jess was wrong when she said Mike actually wanted Jake."

"There was nothing you could do Bella. He had over 100 pounds on you! There was no stopping him. And you did exactly what was best when you left. Your marriage was over, staying in it would be a sham. And Jake? He never wanted him, he spent no time with him. And besides, he signed away his rights without a fight. If he had wanted to see him he wouldn't have given up his rights."

"Your right, I know you are. I just have to get it through my thick stubborn skull that you were right."

"Lets go watch the game Bella. We can talk about this later. I plan on coming over tonight if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine. I want to go watch Jake play anyway. Thanks for being so patient with me Edward."

With that we went back to watch the soccer game, she watched Jake and I bided my time between watch Jake and Adam. But my thoughts kept getting louder and louder. I knew with every breath I took I was getting more and more attached to the beautiful girl sitting to my right. And I knew that I would do everything in my power to keep her happy. No matter what it took. Even if I had to go to the ends of the earth to make it all better.

* * *

_**A/N: I just wanted to thank every single one of you readers who reviewed and offered your condolences. It meant the world to me to see how many people actually read this story. Unfortunately I have to rehash my grandmothers death again this weekend, were having her memorial. Thanks for the prayers. Also, I wanted to reiterate that abuse IS NOT OKAY! This story is depicted an abusive relationship, if you know someone who is in this sort of situation please try and get them help. Abuse is never something that is okay! **_

_**With that, I wish all of you a very Happy New Year and I hope that it brings you everything you want. **_

_**Please read and review, I love hearing from all of. It brings quite a smile to my face on these cold cold winter days. **_


	12. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Emotional Rollercoaster**

EPOV:

The game went by startlingly slow. I thought it was never going to end. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed watching my nephew and Jake play. They were probably the two best players on the team.

But what I really wanted to do was go back to Bella's so we could talk about what had happened today.

I knew it would be a little while until we got the chance to talk as adults, I was sure Jake would want to play when we got back to her house. Which was why I planned on taking them all for pizza after the game.

And if my sisters weren't annoying enough, chattering the entire time about the weirdest girlie things. It just drove me crazy. They talked about kids, make up, boys, and all the rest of the girlie stuff as if Jasper and I weren't sitting there.

I turned to my brother-in-law and rolled my eyes. "Doesn't this drive you nuts day in and day out?" I asked.

"You get used to it after awhile. Alice calls Rose every night and they talk about all the things they did in a 24 hour time span. Better get used to it Bro." Jasper replied.

"Tanya never had girl friends. All she had was guy friends."

"What happened with her anyway Edward? You never really talk about it."

"I don't talk about it because I don't like to rehash old news."

"Eddie boy, obviously you still have issues with it."

Jasper was always the sensible one, I knew I could talk to Jasper. "We weren't exactly the most conventional relationship. We didn't do things in the right order."

"And what do you mean by the right order?"

"We were what most might consider fuck buddies. We never were in a relationship, Im pretty sure she had a man on the side that she was officially dating while we were hooking up. One night I got really really drunk and called her up for a booty call. And forgot to put on a condom. Which is how my darling daughter got here. And don't get me wrong Jaz, I wouldn't take it back for the world. I love my daughter more than life itself."

"What happened after Tanya got pregnant?"

I hadn't talked to anyone about this since it happened, I left it alone when the topic was brought up. "She wanted to get rid of Emmalie. Said she didn't want to be carrying my bastard child."

"Edward that awful. No one should say anything like that. Damn man. Tanya must have been a bitch."

"Oh it gets worse from there Jasper. I paid her almost a million dollars, a huge chunk of my trust fund, to carry Emmalie to term. We stayed fuck buddies for the first 5 months so she was pregnant. Then she started to whine that she would never find a man being fat. So I did the right thing and decided to ask her to marry me. She denied me for another 2 months. She was 8 months pregnant when we got married by the JP."

"So you paid her a chunk of your trust fund from your grandpa and then she forced you into marrying her? When in the beginning she didn't want to carry your child? Just trying to keep my facts straight here."

"Your on the right track Jasper. But we got married, went through all the legal stuff. And after we got married she didn't change at all, she became even worse. I did everything. Worked full time at the hospital in the ER so my hours were so random. Then came home to do all the cleaning, wash, cooking, and taking care of Emmalie. She spent her time on the couch or at the bar getting drunk. Never paid attention to our daughter. One night she came home, to my little brownstone, with another man."

"She showed up to YOUR house, while your daughter was there. With another man? That is fucked up Eddie."

"Tell me about it. She told me that our marriage wasn't working, but she wanted to stay married so she could keep my last name because I was well known in Chicago. She wanted the social standing. And she said she wanted a fuck buddy on the side and asked for my permission. That was when I knew my marriage was over. And that it had been a sham the entire time. So I scooped up Emmalie, she was 6 months old, and we left for Forks."

"Damn Edward. That really sucks. Does anyone else know what she did to you?"

"Nope. I havent told my parents or anything. Thanks for the talk Jaz. I really needed to get that out." I said right as the game was ending. I was ready to get out of here and head back somewhere with Bella so we could talk.

"You should atleast talk to your parents. They wont judge you or anything Edward. You know that."

"I know. Im just not ready to share it with the world."

With that my little pixie-like sister interrupted out manly conversation. "Jazzy come on we have to go. Your mom wanted us there a half an hour ago." Alice replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jazzy?" I asked with a smile.

"Shut the hell up Eddie. Aint nobody going to get away with calling me Jazzy other than my beautiful girl here." Jasper replied.

Alice tugged his arm impatiently and started hauling him off to the car, she could be one strong tiny person when she wanted too. "Bye Eddie! See you later man!" Jasper yelled over his shoulder.

"Bye Jazzy!" I yelled, laughing hysterically.

I wrangled my daughter out of Rosalie's arms just in time, Adam threw himself onto Rosalie's lap. Jake did the exact same thing to Bella, it was like they were twins or something. I chuckled and sat behind Bella, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Jake. You wanna go for pizza buddy?" I asked the little boy.

His smile was immediately 18 inches wide. "Yeah Edward! Lets go Mom! Edward is taking us out for pizza!" I yelled jumping up and down. He knew better than to pull his mom off the chair, Jake was smart enough to know she was hurting.

"Alright Jake chill out. Im coming. We'll go get pizza and then your getting a shower and going right to bed. You have school tomorrow." Bella said with a smile.

The two of them got up, said their goodbyes to my family and started our way up to the cars. Since we had two cars. I guess this is what a date would be like, taking both of our kids somewhere together. Maybe this is what a family is supposed to be like.

* * *

BPOV:

After the incredible emotional rollercoaster I had been on today I was exhausted. I really didn't want to go to the pizza parlor, but it made Jake and Edward happy. So I would try and force my poor eyelids to stay open.

We sat, the four of us, at a little booth where Jake and Edward practically swallowed an entire pizza. I had one piece and was more preoccupied with playing with Emmalie. I missed when Jake was that little, he couldn't get into any trouble when he was that young. Babies were just the cutest thing. It almost made me wish I had another baby, maybe Jake needed a brother or sister. But Edward and I weren't even thinking about that part of our relationship, we were still budding into what hopefully would blossom into something great.

After one and a half pizzas, those boys could eat, Jake was starting to get tired and my eyelids were starting to disobey me we decided to head back to my house.

It was obvious to me that Edward wanted to talk to me, and most likely about my reactions to today. I didn't really want to talk about it, rehashing it would only make me hurt worse. I could tell that he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Edward helped me give Jake a bath, a major step in our realtionship. Well it was more like Edward played with Jake while I tried to convince him to take a bath and get to bed. I didn't win that argument. It was the longest bath of Jake's life practically.

Edward and I had been dating casually for about 3 weeks now. And I had no idea what I wanted. Certainly I wanted to be with him. But I didn't know how serious I was ready to be.

It was a topic I knew I was going to bring up tonight when we had our inevitable talk. He helped me put Jake to bed. We went through 3 stories, one song, and then Jake finally decided to go to bed. Emmalie was asleep in her little pack and play that Edward brought to the house. It was just the two of us, completely alone. No kids to interuppt our conversation.

I moved to the kitchen, cracking open a bottle of water for me and a beer for Edward. He was close on my heels. When I turned and leaned against the counter he was standing there smiling at me. Smiling the beautifully crooked smile that melted my heart.

"Hey…" I whispered.

"Hey yourself." he said pulling me into a hug.

All it took was that one hug to make me dissolve into yet another fit of tears. I wasn't sure how many times I could cry in one day, there couldn't be too many tears left in my eyes to cry.

"Why are you crying Bella?"

"I don't even know anymore. I'm just an emotional wreck. And Im ruining your shirt."

"Don't worry about the shirt. Now tell me why your crying."

"Honestly Edward, I don't know. Last night I went to bed crying, scared of being alone even though I knew Mike isn't here to hurt me. And then today when I heard what Jessica said I cried. And now your being so nice to me when you don't have too. I don't know what to think!" I sobbed into his arms.

"Okay first things first. Why didn't you call me last night if you were upset?"

"Because you shouldn't have to deal with that kind of thing. You have your own problems to worry about. Between Emmalie and Tanya you have your own issues!"

"It doesn't matter Bella! Emmalie was asleep and Tanya isn't even a blimp on my radar. You arent burdeoning me with anything, I just want you to be okay."

"Will it make it better if I say next time Im upset I will call you?"

"Yes. Now. Onto Jessica. That's why I wanted to talk to you tonight. That quite obviously upset the hell out of you today. Talk to me about it, I want to listen."

"When I saw you talking to her in the parking lot a huge wave of jealously hit me. I don't know why, because its not like I have any claim to you or anything. But it just completely pissed me off that she was standing there talking to you. So that's when I stormed up to you."

"You have no claim over me? Bella seriously? You think I don't care? I care a lot. Hell I would probably even consider you my girlfriend."

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well if that's okay with you of course. That's kind of what I consider you. My girlfriend. After 3 weeks of taking you out I would totally consider you my girlfriend. You're the only girl Ive looked at in months, the only girl Ive only even been remotely interested in."

"Well then. I guess my dream from last night has been answered. I wanted to call you my boyfriend. But Im scared to get serious. I don't want to get hurt again."

"Ive got no plans of hurting you Bella. Ever. But we can take this as slow as you want. Set the pace. I don't want to get hurt either. We both came out of really shitty relationships, so we can take this slow. Extremely slow. Abnormally slow."

"Good. Now. Back to Jess. When I walked up behind you and heard the horrible things she was saying about me, my emotional state was already bad to begin with. Hearing those things just crushed my self esteem even farther. I wasn't mad at you, I was completely pissed off at her. And even more pissed off that I was letting her get to me and upset me. When she said that she had been with Mike longer than I had thought it killed me. When she said that Mike wanted to keep Jake and that I could have made my marriage work it killed me. When she said I would do the exact same thing to you it killed me." I said crying again.

"Bella. Baby..shhh. Its okay. Don't worry about her. When she talked about you and Mike and the relationship she had with Mike I know it was hard for you to hear. But Jessica Stanley is a complete bitch. She did it because she knew that you would hear and it would upset you Bella. She was trying to get under your skin and she succeeded."

"I know I shouldn't let that effect me! But I couldn't help it Edward. She rubbed it in my face that my 7 year relationship was a complete sham!"

"It hurts Bella, I know. But you cant let that affect you. Mike never wanted to keep your son and you know it. He never lifted a hand to help you take care of him. He always left it up to you, never made any time to just spend with Jake. There was no fixing your marriage when Mike himself wasn't helping fix it. Fixing a marriage goes 2 ways. And if only one of you was even putting an effort into your marriage it isn't worth fixing."

"I know your right. But it makes me feel like I failed. I could have tried harder to get to the bottom of the issues. I shouldn't have taken his son from him."

"Bella he signed those papers willingly. There was no convincing on your part. He opted out of taking care of his son. He signed those papers, knowing full well what he was doing. Tanya did the exact same thing, I didn't bully her into signing the papers and neither did you."

"Your right Edward. About all of this."

"And I know that you wouldn't do this to me. Our relationship isn't even close to being as serious as your marriage to Mike was. Marriage and children are so so so far off in our future its ridiculous. But I know that our relationship is different from the one you had with Mike. I wont disrespect you the way Mike did, and I will fight for our relationship to work. I can promise you that." Edward said with a smile, sealing it with a soft kiss on my forehead.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you. For talking all of this into my head. You're the best. Ive never been friends with anyone like you or your family."

"I have to go. Emmalie is tired. But I will see you tomorrow after Im done working. Ill come over then. I promise. Bye girlfriend." he said, leaning down to kiss me.

I kissed him back with a smile. "Bye boyfriend." I said, shutting the door behind him. I was finally alone. And I felt better than ever before. My emotional rollercoaster was coming to an end. My self esteem was higher, I had the beginnings of a great relationship with a great guy. My boyfriend. I never thought I would have a boyfriend again, but here I was. Dating a guy I could see loving eventually. Eventually.

* * *

_A/N: I hope everyone had a happy New Year! My resolution is to try and update this more often on e a a regular schedule! You guys are the best, I had a lot of reviews/story alerts for the last chapter. And I would loveeeeeee to get more for this chapter! You're the best readers ever, I appreciate every single one of your reviews. I read them and they bring a smile to my face. You guys are the best. Don't ever forget it! Keep reviewing, I love to hear your ideas/like/dislikes! _


	13. Elephant In The Room

**Elephant In The Room**

_A/N: So time is going to shift in this chapter. We will dive 6 months further into the life of Bella and Edward. And trust me, it will shock the hell out of you. _

_

* * *

_

EPOV:

Bella and I had been dating 9 months now. Almost a year. We were getting along ridiculously well. We very rarely argued, she understood my work schedule and helped take care of Emmalie.

Speaking of Emmalie, we had quite the little family going on too. We took things very slow at first, and we were still very far from moving in with each other. But when Bella wasn't working and I was, she took care of both Emmalie and Jake. She never once complained about taking care of a year old baby in addition to a 4 year old toddler. Hell, sometimes she was even better with Emmalie than I was.

Our relationship had progressed though. We were no longer taking things slow. I spent quite a few nights sleeping over at her house. Emmalie had the guest room all to herself, a little crib set up just for her when I wanted to spend the night.

At first Bella had been very timid about me sleeping there. I spent the first night on the couch. And being Bella, she was completely guilty for it. I didn't mind, if it made her feel better Id sleep on the couch every night. I just didn't really want to be away from her. I had fallen for her hook line and sinker. Once a week a slept over, and each week she got a little bit more brave.

It only took me two weeks to be allowed to sleep in her bed. And I spent most of the night watching her sleep, she was absolutely the most beautiful being I had ever seen before. Although, when she woke up in the middle of the night to me watching her sleep she did get kind of pissed at me.

We had been dating for 7 months when she had decided she was ready to have sex with me. I had been ready for a while, but I knew that she was far far from being ready to take such a crazy step in our relationship. When she had come to me with the idea I told her to think about it for another day or two, and if she was serious we could most definitely try. Who was I to deny her?

And hands down, it was the best sex I had ever had in my life. We both made it through, after just shy of two hours. She cried happy tears, I held her until she fell asleep in my arms. Nothing could have been more perfect than that moment.

We had been together for 9 months now. And I had been thinking for awhile that it was time to ask Bella to move into my house. We both got along, our kids got along, my family loved her, her family at least liked me. I spent almost every night here now. Hell my house was closer to her work. I had every reason to ask her to move it, I was just to scared of being rejected.

And we had a very busy week coming up anyway. It was Jake's birthday this week. And Bella was busy planning a huge 5th birthday for him. With the help of my darling sisters of course. It gave me even more time to think about asking Bella to move in with me. I was ready to have a family again.

Emmett had just busted down the door to Bella's house. He wanted to talk to me of course, my entire family wanted to talk to me.

"So Eddie. What are your intentions with Bella?" Emmett asked, he could be such an ass sometimes.

"Are you Bella's father Emmett? I didn't think your name was Police Chief Charlie Swan?"

"Well no. I'm just looking out for my little Bells. She needs somebody to watch out for her. Since you follow her around like a love sick puppy."

"Shut up Emmett. I don't follow her around at all."

"That isn't want I came here to discuss Eddie Boy."

"So what do you want then? I've got a busy day ahead. Bella needs my help with some stuff for the party tomorrow. And I have to work the graveyard at the hospital tonight."

"Well. Ill make this quick then. When are you going to grow a set of balls and ask Bella to either move in with you or allow you to move in here? You spend every damn day here practically Edward."

"For your information Emmett, I have been thinking for a few weeks now to ask Bella to move into my house. I just haven't grown a set to actually ask her yet."

"I think she would say yes if you actually asked her Edward. Whatever happened between you and Tanya is in the past man. Obviously you have done a million times better than that with Bella. I don't think Bella would hurt you the way Tanya hurt you man."

"This isn't really about Tanya. I just want to screw up the one good thing I've got left in my life. Other than Emmalie of course."

"Bella is good with Emmalie, and your good with Jake. You both get along, you do whatever she asks of you, you spend almost every night here man. There are no reasons to not move in together. You've been dating for months now. Almost a year. Hell me and Rosie moved in with each other 6 months after we started dating. Because she couldn't deny me."

"Let me do it in my own time Emmett. I know your looking out for the both of us, I'm just being cautious I don't want to screw any of this up. I want to do it right."

"Well, just so you know. You hurt Bella and I will hurt you. You got it? You might be my family technically, but the last thing I want to see if that poor girl hurt again."

"I know man. I've got no plans of ever hurting her."

"You know he's up for early parole next week right?"

I lost my temper, flying up off the couch and pacing the room. "No! Nobody contacted me to tell me he was even eligible for parole!"

"Yeah. I was in the store behind Mr. and Mrs. Newton. They were discussing that Mike's parole hearing is scheduled for next Monday. And that there is a really good chance he will get it. Because apparently he's been behaving well." Emmett said.

"Behaving well huh? I bet he was behaving well when he was beating the shit out of Bella huh?" I asked, extremely pissed off. I knew I had to be calm and cool once I had to face Bella. She had been stressed enough with the birthday party and everything.

"Man I know it sucks. I thought they had to call you. Call Bella's dad he will know what to do. But I gotta go. Rosalie is waiting for me and she will kick my ass if I'm not back at the house in time."

"Sorry man. Ill see you tomorrow right for the birthday?"

"Yeah. Bye broski."

"See ya Emmett." I replied, flopping back down on the couch.

I couldn't believe that in a 6 month time period Mike was already eligible for parole. There was no way it could be possible, not that I knew the laws of jail and probation and parole or anything. But I would have to check into it as soon as the weekend was over. And somehow keep it from Bella until Jake's birthday was over.

* * *

BPOV:

I was exhausted. No matter what I did I was always tired. Maybe it had something to do with chasing after an almost 5 year old, and keeping up with a baby that was just over a year old. But I was happy, everything was going perfectly. Life was just shy of perfect.

Edward was mine, we had been dating very seriously as of late. I was sick of taking it slow, I had needed him. And I got him. After weeks of convincing him I was ready to have sex, we finally consummated our relationship. It was perfect. No sex I had before that had ever been better.

He spent most of his time at my house. Edward was great with both kids. And me. He always made sure I was okay and comfortable and satisfied. Even if he had just gotten off of a long shift at the hospital. Sue had started to keeping Emmalie when Esme couldn't. It was like we were a perfect little family.

The family I always wanted.

The family I would maybe get eventually.

And hopefully that family was with Edward.

I knew I shouldn't have been thinking so much about having a family with Edward, I had my hands full with my own son who was growing up right before my eyes. But after having sex with Edward, I could see our relationship going to the next level.

The marriage level.

But I guess you had to live with someone before you could get married. And even though he spent most of his time at my house, there were a few nights a week that he had slept at his own home. And every night he wasn't there I missed his presence.

I had fallen for Edward, hook line and sinker. It felt like I needed him to live. And I wanted to be with him more than any other man I had ever been with. Even Mike. I hadn't felt this way when I had been with Mike.

I never needed his presence when he was gone, actually when I was with Mike I loved when he would go away and leave me by myself. I used to love the solitude. But it was different with Edward. It was like I needed him to breathe.

Jake's birthday was tomorrow. He was going to be the big 5 year old in the house. And I had planned a lavish birthday party for him. My little baby deserved it.

But I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off, completely exhausted. I was trying to make sure my son's birthday was the best it could be. I had been exhausted a few weeks before planning this party, and I had no idea why.

With Alice's help I had the entire birthday planned, I was finishing setting up the decorations for tomorrow afternoon. It didn't take me long that night to pass out, even though Edward wasn't there with me.

Jake woke me up before I was awake. He was beyond excited for this day. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, and I could have slept for at least another 3 hours, there was no way Jake was letting me stay asleep.

Up we got, Jake needed a bath so he could look all fly for his birthday, and breakfast was served. Edward had gotten there a few minutes after I had finished the pancakes.

"Is everything in order for today babe?" Edward asked from his spot at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah. It is actually. Your sister helped me with it all yesterday. And all I have to do yet is get dressed and wait for the people to start to get here.

"I think I would like today better if it involved getting undressed."

I was immediately turned on, Edward could do that to me just with a look of his eye. "That might have to wait until later tonight there handsome. We've got an out of control now 5 year old who is ready to have a major birthday party."

We went our separate ways, I got changed and he went to play with the kids. The past couple of weeks I had been feeling completely exhausted, no matter how much sleep I got I was not rested at all. All I wanted to do was lay back in bed and take a nap.

People started to show up about an hour later, it was time to entertain and entire group of kids and their parents. We had a piñata that was filled with tons of sugar, a moon bounce, a blow up slide, and tons and tons of cake.

These poor parents were going to hate me after all their kids got done eating all this sugar. Jake was incredibly excited, he was bouncing off the walls as all of his school friends started to filter through the door and into the back yard.

It was the last two people that had come through the door, Alice had let them in, that caught my attention. They were Jake's biological grandparents. Mike's parents. Here. At my son's birthday party. At their grandsons birthday party.

"What are you doing here?" I asked storming up to them, trying to keep my temper in check.

"It was my grandson's 5th birthday. Did you think we would miss it?" Mrs. Newton asked, looking at me quizzically.

"He's not your grandson anymore. You lost that when your son sighed away his rights. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"He will always be my grandson. My son's blood is flowing through his veins, I wouldn't ever consider him anything other than my grandson. Even if Mike claims he signed away his son."

"Mike doesn't claim he did it, it really did. I can go dig out the papers if you really want me too."

"I don't care what you say. You and your family bribed him into it or something. My son would never ever do that to his own flesh and blood."

"Just like you say he wouldn't ever hit a woman right? I can dig up those photos too if you want."

"Let us have fun with your grandson." Mrs. Newton said, almost begging.

That was when Edward came up and intercepted us. "Bella sweetheart. Alice wants to see you upstairs in the bathroom. She says she needs your help with something. Mr. and Mrs. Newton please excuse us for a moment. And please, I think it would be best for everyone if you left." Edward said, the eternal peace maker.

Before I went to go meet Alice, who knows what she needed, I looked at the Newtons with complete and utter disgrace. "Please leave. I will make sure Jake gets your gift. I don't want him to be confused or upset on his birthday."

"Find Isabella. But I will be expecting at least a thank you phone call. I hope you raised him well enough to be polite."

"I raised him better than your fucking son could have!" I practically screamed. Edward tugged on my arm, signaling he wanted me to go find Alice.

"Alice is expecting you Bella. I will take care of this." he promised, pushing me out of the way. But I wasn't ready to say my goodbyes yet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Newton. Consider me asking you this with complete respect. Please don't ever come see me or Jake or anyone in my family again. If you keep this up I will be going to the police station and filing a restraining order against you. If I ever decide to let Jake see his paternal grandparents I will call you. Until then, please don't bother us." I said, trying to do it without any bitterness.

"Okay. We can revisit this in a couple months. Maybe you will have changed your mind then. Mike has his parole hearing on Monday, so maybe if he gets parole we can all see each other. Goodbye dear. Make sure Jacob gets our gifts." Mrs. Newton said as they exited my back yard.

I was stunned in to silence. No one had told me Mike was even up for parole already. I figured I would have at least a year to get ready for his release. 6 months. That was all her served for what he did to me. I felt Edward lean down to kiss my forehead.

"Baby. I know. I feel the same way. I'm going to talk to your dad now to see what's going on. But Alice is upstairs in your bathroom. And she really wants to see you. We can talk about this tonight. Try to stay happy, for Jake." he said, before locking his lips to mine and disappearing toward my dad.

Once I got my shit together I put one foot in front of another and headed toward my bathroom where Edward said Alice was waiting for me. I had no idea what she could possibly want in my bathroom. If it had to do with the party she would have come found me outside.

I felt like completely bursting into tears, my emotions were completely out of control.

The look on Alice's face had me worried when I walked into the bathroom. She seemed so panic-stricken when I walked in there.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked, my temper starting to flair involuntarily.

"How hasn't anyone else noticed? How can she not notice? Or Edward? Why didn't I see this before?" Alice had said, mumbling to herself.

"What is going on Alice! I don't have time to decipher what your mumbling. Tell me what you want to tell me!"

"Bella. Don't get upset. But I have a theory I need to tell you."

"Spit it out Alice! I don't have time!"

"I think you might be pregnant." she blurted, her face turning beet red.

I wasn't sure what to say, she had to be wrong. "Alice. This is not time for joking. I'm not in the mood at all."

"No Bella. I'm being totally serious right now. I did the same thing to Rose when she was pregnant with Adam. I guess I have like a 6th sense to pregnancy. But think about it, you have been nothing but exhausted lately no matter what your doing. Your constantly running to the bathroom. Your temper…well its not exactly normal. And your glowing. Seriously. Well and I see a little bump under that shirt." Alice said quickly.

"Your wrong. I've been exhausted because of planning this party and running after a 5 year old everyday. I've been drinking water lately, that's why I'm constantly peeing. My temper, well I've always had a temper. And I am not glowing and there is no bump!" I protested, pulling up my shirt.

When I thought about it, this was exactly how I was when I found out I was pregnant with Jake. The exhaustion, the peeing, my temper was even shorter, and I glowed like a Lite-Bright. And apparently Alice could see the look of realization on my face.

"When was the last time you got your period?" she asked.

"I…I don't know Alice. I haven't gotten it this month. I'm usually like clockwork. I should have had it two weeks ago."

"Weren't you guys being safe Bella? I thought the two of you would know better than to be so careless. You already have one child each!"

"But Alice! We were being totally careful. I'm on the pill, and I take it every morning at the same time every day. And your brother always used a condom every time."

"Your sure you never forget your pill on morning? Or he forgot a condom?"

"I promise you Alice. Other than the time the condom broke last month we have always been careful."

"And the day the condom broke, you took your pill right?"

"Yes! I took it every morning. That's why I told him it was okay that the condom broke. That we were safe."

"We're you on any sort of medication you usually aren't on?"

"Oh my god! Yes! I was on an antibiotic for my cold when that happened. Oh my gosh Alice that's how I got this way. Your brother is going to hate me!"

"Hold on Bella. Take a step back, we don't know if it is for sure yet. And Edward could never ever hate you, especially since this isn't your fault. You had no idea that it would react with your birth control. But, I've been questioning this a for a week or so now. And I brought you 2 tests."

I took the test from Alice's hands and ran to the bathroom, peeing on both sticks. I couldn't even begin to say how completely nervous I was. I sat the two tests on the counter and paced the length of my bedroom. Alice sat on the edge of the bed, watching the clock keeping time. "Its time Bella." she said quietly.

"I cant look Alice, you look." I said, continuing to pace.

Alice did as I asked, and looking at the answer. "Come on Bella, look at them." she persuaded, holding them out to me.

Both tests said positive. I was pregnant. With Edward's baby. 8 months into our short relationship. All I could do was cry. My tears came hot and quick.

"Why are you crying Bella? Its great, your going to be a mom again. I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Edward is going to hate me! I've screwed up his life, just like I did to Mike!"

"No no no! Edward is probably going to be happy that your having a baby together. He loves you. He's going to love your little baby. And you both will be great parents!"

I stifled my sniffles and wiped away my tears. I was pregnant again. I was going to be a mom to an adorable little baby that would hopefully share Edward's beautiful green eyes and crazy bronze hair. That thought in itself brought a smile to my face.

"Now there is the Bella I know and love. Its going to be fine. Talk to Edward after the party. I'll be here to listen if you need me . Now get yourself cleaned up and lets go have some cake. You have a little person in there you need to eat for!" Alice said, hugging me tightly before running out of the room.

I did as I was told, cleaned up my face and brought myself back to looking like a person again. I lifted my shirt and patted my stomach, there was a little baby in there growing. As terrified as I was to tell Edward I already loved this baby. I went back downstairs and went through the motions, helping Jake open presents and cleaning up everything after the party. Alice was careful to not let me lift anything.

After putting Emmalie to sleep and getting Jake bathed and in bed Edward I were lounging in my room. I was exhausted, completely physically and emotionally exhausted. But I needed to tell Edward what was going on. He needed to know I was pregnant so he could decide whether he was going to stay or go.

"Edward? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked quietly, climbing into bed next to him.

"Sure babe? What's going on? Everything okay?" he replied, always concerned.

"Well yeah. I guess you could say that. But I just need you to listen okay?"

"Your scaring me Bella, what's going on?"

"Edward….I'm pregnant."

* * *

_A/N: Soooo I bet none of you were expecting that. I got tired of how slowly the story was going so I decided I was going to shake it up by moving forward with time and dropping a huge bombshell on all of you. I hope you all love it! I know I did, I cant wait to start the next chapter. So please, let me a review and telling me what you thought about everything that happened in this chapter. All of you are the greatest, I love hearing from all of you. _


End file.
